


Faintly (Ninjago x Reader)

by Ilikeanimemenuwu



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: im sorry if its cringe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilikeanimemenuwu/pseuds/Ilikeanimemenuwu
Summary: You cannot gain time, for it is lost forever. Memories stay or are forgotten, giving space for new ones. Their branches grow in the crevices of your heart, either lightly brushing it with warmth or prick you with hurt.
Relationships: Akita/Reader, Cole (Ninjago)/Reader, Griffin Turner/Reader, Jay/Reader, Kai (Ninjago)/Reader, Lloyd Garmadon/Reader, Morro (Ninjago)/Reader, Neuro/Reader, Nya (Ninjago)/Reader, Pixel/Reader, Ronin (Ninjago)/Reader, Skylor/Reader, Zane (Ninjago)/Reader, slowburn - Relationship
Comments: 15
Kudos: 32





	1. Wisps

You felt so cold as if your body drowned in a winter waterfall before your head banged against the many jagged rocks that met the crashing water. Slothful warmth returned to your body, your ears took in the sharp ringing that dulled over. Whispers and screams formed a cacophony of sounds around you. Your eyes snapped open, and reflected in them were the faces of horrified people. Suffocating, was the fear that rotted the people's cores. A stronger, piercing ache pounded on your head and you clutched it under the hood, touching a mask of some kind of hard material.

“An evil spirit has brought back the dead!” Your head whipped behind you, and you saw the dead, their faces full of despair. You couldn’t move- you couldn’t believe anything that was happening; none of it made sense.

“Stay away oni!” 

People screeched at your frozen form.

Your bottom lip quivered like the shaky finger being pointed at you. "What are you-" 

“Run! Protect your families!” Some scrambled away, a few stayed. A man brought his shovel down on you, but it never reached. The man was transparent, yet his grip on the shovel was strong and he brought it down on the attacker's back. Screams clawed in your ears and the souls of the dead attacked the villagers.

“STOP!” you yelled and the ghost turned to you, letting the villagers retreat away from the graveyard.

“Why should we? They have neglected us.” A youthful woman sat on one of the many graves with broken headstones. “Let us continue.”

“Our send off was never completed.”

“I want to make that woman suffer while I can!”

“Mama I’m lost! I want my mama!” A toddler stumbled on his feet.

“They will all pay!”

“Enough!” An elderly man spoke to the distraught souls. “This human may be the key to sending us off.”

“And how can a mortal do that?”

“Use your head young one.” The old spirit kneeled to the ground in front of you. His head graced the ground, an act of respect and desperation. “Please, send us off.”

“I’ll see what I can do...” Your mind started sifting through your memories but nothing came up and your hands rummaged through your pockets inside your cloak. You brought out a small, Stygian leather journal.

‘There has to be something I can do.’ You flipped through and spotted a page.

A woman sighed and grasped her kimono. “Useless.”

Your mind was as blank as the many white pages in the journal. Only the first few pages were filled with messy, rushed handwriting, much like your rushed skimming of the pages.

You kept reading with whispers that buzzed in your ears, fueling you to prove their uncertainty wrong. You notice the unlit incense on the ground and walk over to a paper lamp. An orange flame flowered on the incense and you read the words off the page in a mutter.

“Guide the lost.” The flames around you turned light blue and formed in the center of the graveyard. “Open a bridge where they can cross.” You rang the glass bell that hung on your side. “Their souls are full of exhaust.” You walked towards the flames that danced around the center. “Let them make amends with the past…” You burned the white paper in the sapphire fire and watched the flames create an azure light that floated in the center of all of you. “They may now pass.”

You watched as the spirits floated to the light with tearful smiles before wisping away into turquoise, glowing dust. Dust scattered across the midnight sky, reaching for the white, full moon. A few stare at the light in longing, eventually flying into the light like moths. The one with the shovel hardened his grip and threw his shovel away to reach the light. 

“Thank you…” The old man’s voice echoed in her voice. “Our spirit's essence will help you when you need it…” The light faded, and you tumbled to the ground, passed out. 

…

Light filtered through the bars, a curse left your throat as you sat upright and banged your head against the wooden bunk bed. You scrambled out of bed and whipped your head around the cell. You banged against the bars of the cage.

“Oi! What's the deal!” you yell at the guard and he gives you a nasty look.

“Shut it.” he seethed while unsheathing his sword.

“I just saved your butts from those ghosts.” Bitter bile rose in your stomach.

“Everyone saw you appear with them. Now shut your mouth or I will rip that tongue out of it.” Blood-red glints shined on the blade of his sword under the fire coming from the lamp.

“Fine.” you snapped back on your bunk bed and muddled through your thoughts.

‘He can’t keep me in here forever - it's all just a huge misunderstanding.’ Your shaky hands fiddled with your mask. ‘Sure I showed up out of nowhere with a bunch of ghosts and no memory of my past except my name, but that’s not suspicious... at all.’

You decided to not waste time staring at a blank wall so you turned your back towards the bars and opened the small book. In it, you found the page you were on to lead the ghost their way. The next paragraph held information on how to use the spirits’ essences, or as the book calls it, wisps, which comes from corpses. You closed your eyes and summoned floating, cold, turquoise orbs, which you quickly let disappear. 

You didn’t know how long it took for the door to bang open, but when it did, you slammed shut the book and shoved it inside your cloak. 

A frayed rope was tied around your wrist and the guards wasted no time in dragging you out of your cell. Sun rays attacked your sight and you were blinded, prompting you to trip over your feet. One of the guards kicked you in the gut, and the steel toe of his boot hooked your stomach for the third time. You groaned and clutched your bruising stomach.

"Get up filth." He sneered.

"We shouldn't anger the oni." A guard quivered next to the one that kicked you. He simply sneered again and spat on your mask.

“Bastard." 

Your teeth grated against each other as you stood up, quickly being shoved around a corner to a public execution site.

'Great, an audience.' You rolled your eyes from under your hood.

Mutters came to a halt and there was instead a storm of outraged yelling. You focused on the dirt ground, yet you still flinched at the glares wanting to poke holes through you.

"It's the evil spirit!"

"Kill the oni without trial!"

"The ghosts almost killed me!"

"Kill it!"

More insults were speared and projected at you as you blocked them out, your gaze wandering to the ax in the executor's hand. Its blade was dull, meaning it would take more than one strike to do you in. However, it was perfect for your plan. Freezing water slapped you across your head as a monk chanted in front of a fire. The executor grabbed you by the neck and tied the rope around your wrist to the altar. He raised his ax and brought his fist down with nothing in it. The ax cut your bindings and glowing, whispering dust and lights surrounded you before pushing the people away with a sweep of your arm. 

You ran, not giving any mind to the stones that were hurled at you or the arrows that grazed your form. You made it to a horse that was tied to an inn and your hands fiddled with the reins until you got them loose enough to tug the horse away. Yells and shrieks grew louder and you accidentally kicked the horse’s right side. 

It took off straight towards the crowd. You almost slipped off the horse and wrapped your hands around its neck as your legs desperately clung to the saddle. People crashed and shoved into each other as the horse sprinted through the divided crowd and out of town. The horse galloped until it started to fatigue itself. Eventually, it halted to a trot and the village wasn't in sight anymore. The moon had risen and you led the horse into the woods. You tied him to the trunk and decided to sleep for the night. 

…

Your night was surprisingly peaceful, yet quite short as you wanted to cover more ground. Rushing water filled your ears as your horse, Nonoc as you fondly named him, sprinted deeper into the tall trees. Not even a minute into his trot did you spot a river and decided to let Nonoc take a break. You took your jade mask off and studied the intricate engravings along the curves of the mask that acted like horns. You placed it aside and looked at the pond. Nothing about your face struck a chord of remembrance, and your frown deepened before you continued undressing for a bath. 

'The water isn’t too chilly.'

Your neck floated above the water, yet there was a sting and you saw something green wisp around your neck in the water. You swat at it, yet it ripples away and forms again. At first, you tapped at the green markings on your neck, then you scratched and rubbed at the inscriptions, but they still reflected on the water with throbs of pain. You dunked your head in the river to wash it off and instead meet the staring of a ghost above the riverbank. Your mouth was agape for realization struck you. The ghost giggled on top of Nonoc as you broke through the surface, coughing your lungs out.

“Aw, I was hoping I would have a buddy to hang out with.” She stuck her tongue out. “Though I suppose eye candy will do.” she teased and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

“...you're coming off as a perv.” You sank into the river until your nose was above the water and you curled up into a ball. It didn't do much to hide your embarrassment.

“I was joking!” She burst out laughing at your flustered face and cleared her throat when it didn't get better. "Probably should have waited…"

"I don't think I want someone watching me take a bath.” You washed your hair in the water. Nonoc snorted. “What do you want?”

“I just want to cross over, and I know you can help me, "Evil" Spirit of The North."

“I got really popular huh?" It seemed that even your brief break was stressful. A breath shoved through your throat. “Even if I did help you, I don’t have the materials to make a portal and it must be at night.”

“Well, I can, along with your ability or whatever, steal what you need.”

“Villages have already caught word of me.” Your hard gaze wandered to the black cloak folded under the metal-plated pants.

“We can go from village to village and I can get you some new clothes.” She kneeled and pleaded, just like the old man, though with a lot less grace. “Please, help me.”

Wrinkled fingertips played with the cattails growing out behind the rock you sat on.

‘Either way, I’m screwed, I need supplies.’

“Let's get it over with. And turn around!” 

“Okie dokie - Oh! And my name is Larina.”

…

Several weeks passed since the day you escaped the village and news of the 'evil' spirit haunting Ninjago died down enough that villages further away paid ignorance to the rumors. Of course, that didn't make it easy, the first few days consisted of laying low and traveling before any real stealing began. Fortunately, there were apple trees in the forest that you rationed out for both your horse and yourself. You didn't know what you have done without Larina. She knew her way around here and didn’t need any of your energy since she hasn’t departed yet... A sigh squeezed through your lips as the sun rose above the mountains that you traveled down. 

“....anyway, I realized that the dude was a total dick and I - Oh we're out of that garbage mountain range and I can see another garbage village!”

“Now all we need is your garbage incense sticks.” 

“And your garbage food supply, mortal.” Larina shoved the lime green hood on your head.

“The thing we don’t need is that garbage attitude.” You laughed and sped Nonoc up.

“The only thing that is garbage is you.”

“Wow! You don’t need to tell me what I already know!” You made it to the village gates and were let through without a hitch. Your trip there was short and you spent even less time buying the supplies. The stolen money Larina got from the other trips and this one included chimed happily on your side. You grasped the incense sticks and mounted Nonoc.

‘I’m not sure I’m ready…’ Nonoc rode out of the village as soon as you got on. But that inkling of doubt still clung to you. ‘What if I forget her, like everyone else before?’

"Hey, what's the rush? I could have gotten two more money bags." She simpered as she sat on the bag behind you, dropping the bag of coins in your lap with a jiggle.

"I wanna cover more ground." 

Nonoc looked at Larina and she patted him. "M'kay, just don't work Nonoc too hard or we'll have to give him a treat!" 

“Yeah…”

“Are you okay? Too sleepy?”

“You worry too much.”

"Look who's talking!"

Riding on the path continued with the usual banter, slowly reminding you of how little sleep you got with your weak comebacks. It felt like you were throwing paper shurikens at a blizzard.

"Dirtbag? I think you need some sleep with that 'insult'." 

"Nah, I can struggle with this horse more."

Nonoc seemed displeased with your sentence.

"It's fine, let me take over."

"Go ahead, but I'm not sleeping, for it is for the weak."

"You sound like a ten-year-old." She snickered and she took the reins. The position you were in was as comfortable as sleeping on a stool against a bouncing wall, yet with the lack of sleep, it mattered very little. 

…

"Looks like I was right, you were so sleepy you slept until it's sunset."

"Huh!?" You sat upright and almost slid off of Nonoc if it wasn't for Larina's arms wrapped around your waist.

"Easy there, wrangler. Don't want a broken arm."

"You should have woken me sooner!"

"No can do, you looked way too sleepy for that."

You heaved a sigh and Nonoc bit on Larina's fingernails as she led him to a thin tree trunk deeper in the forest. 

"You're not upset, right?" Her pale blue face had a hint of worry.

"No, let's just get the stuff ready for the crossing…" You gave a smile that didn't quite reach your eyes.

"Oh, I see now."

"I'm that obvious?"

"Yes and no, a dumbass would have fallen for that smile but I ain't dumb."

"Debatable." you weakly joked but it was forgotten like a leaf in the wind. "I knew this was happening - I didn't want to…"

"You're acting like we won’t see each other again and I know you're not forgetting me anytime soon." She ruffled your hair. "I'm not gonna just leave you in the dumps like that." She tied Nonoc to the tree and hugged you as your vision got blurry. "Shh, I'm here."

It felt like your moment with Larina talking, reminiscing, and comforting lasted minutes but it really lasted hours. When her smile fluttered away, it was like a part of you also fluttered away into the dust.


	2. Two of Each, Double Trouble

It has been a few weeks since Larina's departure. It was lonely not seeing her sleeping on top of Nonoc or hearing her ramble about her adventurous past. You knew she wanted this; it was for the best, even if the other part of you heard an insignificant and bitter voice in your head whisper doubts.

You were lost without her, literally. You had no idea where Jamanaki village was on the map and you couldn't contact Larina... A whinny broke through the emptiness you felt.

"I miss her." Your fingers swept through Nonoc's snowy mane as he leaned into your touch. "You miss her too huh."

You heaved a sigh and stared at the stairs.

"Might as well get it over with" -there was a snort and Nonoc grazed on the grass- "yeah, you can relax my grey, loyal companion." You pat the white streak on his head before tying the reins to the fence.

In front of you was a large hill with an even larger building at the top. Climbing the steps was a chore while you wonder why they didn't build the building below the hill. The closer you got, the better you were able to read the sign under the archway. It read, "Darkley's Boarding School." You lazily climb up the last step and laid against the inner side of the wall. You heard the roaring of an engine behind you and what sounded like a frightened neigh.

'It's too loud to be a car.'

As you scaled the wall, you heard Nonoc let out a roar. You came face to face with a comically humongous vehicle that drove full throttle towards the stone wall you were behind.

'They are obviously compensating for something...'

You dove away from the wall and brought up a wave of wisps able to parry a chunk of the wall the size of your torso. Shock waves pelted the earth as the vehicle aimed a shell at the wooden sign on the ground. Laughs came from the car that people jumped out of in a flurry of white, blue, and red. The cannon turned to you and fired another shell that caused your shield to sizzled out.

"What a try-hard." The one in a blue mask lunged at you. The red ninja quickly snatched the hood off your face and stared into your eyes. The blue one smirked and kicked you under your feet. You dodged and are surrounded by the three of them. You threw a punch towards the white ninja but it got caught and he yanked you forward, unbalancing you.

"Well, aren't you feisty?" he whispered in your ear, which felt like hot coals. You prepare to strike him except he shoves you away unto an outstretched leg. Pain shots up your back when you hit the dirt floor. Throbbing aches traveled from the back of your skull to your neck. You groaned and felt legs cage the side of your waist. A hand grasped both of your wrists; your eyelids slid open. Heat rose across your face as the blue ninja placed his fingers on your chin. He stifled a laugh when he caressed your hot face. His masked face gets closer; you see his radiate, wine red irises from underneath his black shades.

"Keep this up-"

"You have five seconds or I will kick your balls." You bite hard on his thumb lightly threading your lip. He yelped and flinched away, giving an opening to wiggle your arm out and punch him square in the face. You push him off and side-step before he can grab you again. Air leaves your mouth in heavy puffs. Immediately, they are cut off when muscular arms wrap around you, wrestling you to a firm chest. You growled and tried to land a hit on the man's chin. His hand snaked around your wrist and twisted it behind your back.

"If you want it rough, I don't mind being rough." His hand tightened, your wrist felt numb.

"Like he said, keep fighting. See what happens next." The one in red paused, taking off his shades to glower at you. "Do you work for the ninja?"

"No idea, the only ninja I see are a bunch of dicks." You concentrated on bringing out your wisps.

"That's a shame." The red one landed a blow to your stomach and watched with glowing, crimson eyes as you crumbled to the ground in a heap. Your concentration faltered, your chest heaving for air. He continued kicking you, interrupting your attempts; instead, you let out a shaky whistle.

"We killed the horse in front of this building." The one in white squat down next to you, speaking in an eerily calm voice. "There is no-"

You did not wait to hear what he said next- you refused to as a flurry of angry-red orbs crashed into all of them and sent them ramming into the building's highest window. Scarlet dust whipped around you like a bonfire in all its rageful glory. Your head twisted towards the building that you stalked inside, not yet finished dealing the blow to make them regret. You climb the stairs, staying for a minute or two on each level to hear for the eighteen-year-olds.

The only level that made a ruckus was on the third floor. It sounded like the teacher lost control of their students. You made it to the fourth floor and heard a shout of surprise. Quietly, you opened the door. You slipped the jade mask on your face. Any inkling of care was lost in your churning waves. Nonoc stuck with you through the rain and snow, thick or thin, he was loyal to both you and Larina. He was the only alive soul left that remembered Larina, he was the last reminder that she and her kindness... was real.

You turn the knob when you hear their voices, your feet dash forward and you sweep them off their feet with your ability.

"How the fuck?!" The red one said with a voice smoother than before. He used the wall behind him to get up. "I thought we were the only special ones!"

"There's nothing special about you." You strike your arm out, allowing the gleaming particles to smack the one in black approaching you.

"Ouch, I wouldn't say that, he's got an abnormally massive ego." The one in black rolled behind a bookshelf, evading the incoming attack. "Guys, a little help here!"

"My memory storage does not remember Sensei Wu mentioning an elemental user, with no need for a weapon." said the one in white while he helped the blue ninja stand up. His pupils darted to your mask.

"Do you think Garamadon made himself a nindroid?!" The blue ninja hides behind the white ninja. "Zane you fight them!"

"That mask is familiar..."

'Are they really ignoring me?'

"Oi snap out of it and fight me!" You made the spirits' essence wrap around the black ninja and threw him at the red one that was running up to you.

"Why are you fighting us? Did Garamdon send you?" the black ninja grunted on top of the red one.

"It doesn't matter Cole-"

"Doesn't matter?" you repeated bitterly on your tongue, the indifferent looks thrown at you were all caught with an incensed grip. Thoughts grasped the pained neigh Nonoc let out as he died, whether it was quick or slow you did not know. He was gone, and you couldn't get him back for you couldn't summon dead animals. Like Larina, he too, wouldn't be by your side.

Desperate rage turned darker, as you thought of the way they killed your horse without remorse. You wanted your next words to strike fear in their hearts and to reflect in their stupid eyes. "When I'm done with you, you'll wish you were dead!"

"What are you talking about?" the one in black, Cole, got off of the red one.

You spent longer firing up another attack, the amount of energy you spent catching up to you. "You know exactly what happened."

"I think you mean us, don't you?" A voice that sounded scarily the same as Cole's echoed behind you. You turned around and almost dodged a kick to the face, but a body tackled you to the ground.

"Uh, guys, why are we staring at ourselves?"

"This. Is. For. That. Attack!" The red one punctuated every word with a jab to your stomach. In the corner of your eye, you saw the other ninja attack their duplicates, the one in red dashing at his twin. Breathless and bruised, a final kick slid you across the wooden floorboard. You slowly sit up and trudge your way downstairs, leaving the building. You stumbled down the steps and bile rushed out your mouth as water gathered in your eyelids.

Nonoc was flattened, his guts strewn across the bloody blades of grass. Muscles were torn and exposed to the beating sun. You got to what you thought was his snout, strands of hair hung from his ripped flesh. You vomited, grabbed your bag, and couldn't give Nonoc another glance. You whispered your apologies over and over again.

...

To say that the next few days were painful was an understatement. The word agony would be the right one. Your thoughts would blame you for Nonoc's suffering. Every time you moved your torso, you felt a sharp punch that would dull over into a pang. You had lost your way and ended up camping out a spot near the path. You were fortunate to have found one traveler that would let you ride to Jamanaki Village for a small fee. The ride there was more torture than walking down the empty path. Every single bump and nook in the road made your teeth clench as your body jolted with pangs of pain. Lonely was the ride as your thoughts crawled to Nonoc and Larina.

Currently, the shaking of the cart was much worse, for the rider was traveling haphazardly up the last bit of the mountain.

"You can get off now." He stopped beside an inn in the village.

"Thanks for the bumpy ride." You grabbed your things, grimacing at the dark red spots on the bag. It was the only thing that survived with its canned food and water bottles along with some clothes.

"Can't be helped." He rode off to a stable.

"Well, aren't you a new face around here?" A middle-aged man focused on the lime hood you were wearing while he took a bite off his apple.

"You don't get visitors often?"

"We do from time to time, but they usually don't wear hoods."

You yanked your hood down, and it eased the man's suspicion.

'No one alive knows what I look like anyway...'

You entered the inn to buy a room for a day, not wanting to waste more money.

'I'll sort out my life after a nap.'

You dropped to the bed like a stone.

...

The moon rose high in the sky, signaling that it was time to edge yourself out of bed. You opened the window and hopped onto the ground. Your feet silently touched the dirt ground as you made your way over to a storefront that was... Interesting to say the least. It had signs that read, "Get a limited time stone that wards off evil serpentine!" and "Welcome to Jack's Hack for all Trades!" with a grinning face of a lion. You shrugged it off and began to pick lock a window open near one of the clerks' desks.

You looked all over the clerk's desk searching with a small glowing orb for where they could be hiding the money. You did not find it anywhere; not under the desk, not in the register, not on the lower shelves, nowhere. You looked up, that being your only option, your hood sliding off your head, and saw the box in the rafters. You made the orb push on it, you caught the box. Tonight, you would steal some money from the unsuspecting-

"For a thief, you are quite noisy."

You jumped and almost dropped the box. You quickly dispersed the light source, eyes darting, waiting for the voice.

"I saw that little ability of yours and that face." The same middle-aged man from before appeared from behind a bookshelf and into the moonlight. "What was that ability that was rumored again over a month ago? Something about blue summoning spirits or whatever?"

"Did you see a ghost?" you mocked. "Cause I'm pretty sure that wasn't it."

"That stunt you pulled at the boarding schools was in the newspaper, and they mentioned an ability that looked a lot like yours."

This time you dropped the box and you raised your arm, dust sweeping the ground.

"Either you let me leave, or die." It was an empty threat.

He chuckled, and something about it was crazed.

"Why are you laughing like that?"

He laughed harder.

"Don't worry we won't turn you in, say what you look like, etcetera." He smirked. Footsteps thundered through the air and a small group of people walking down the stairs from the second story. "On the condition that you work for me in this store." Your teeth chewed at your bottom lip; he had this thing all figured out...

"Can we get our money now boss?"

A hiss escaped the man's tongue and he walked up to the three of them. "Alright! Alright! Here." He shoved the dollar bills in their hands and rushed them out of the store. "A deal is a deal, remember guys!"

Shoes shuffled against the floor as they left the store. Your mouth stayed shut, your glare doing all the talking.

"Shocked at the amazing offer?"

"What's stopping me from being caught- people know about my ability."

"Do you even pay attention to the news?" He shook his head. "They disproved your ability as nothing more than the Villagers' superstition. They think it's an elemental power, like illusions." He chuckled, his overconfidence oozing out of him and overflowing the room. "And there are only three cops in this village, which I've got wrapped around my fat finger."

"You got this all figured out..."

"Oh, you flatter me." He played with his mustache. "Now as I was saying, people will come from all over the place to talk to their dear loved ones and pay a substantial price too." A greedy grin flitted across his face.

"You're disgusting."

"And you are desperate." He stalked closer to the counter you hid behind. "So will you take my offer?"

"Not like I have a choice." You massaged your forehead, trying to keep the rage you felt from turning into yells of curses.

"It is a yes then!" He clapped his hands. "Meet me at nine right here."


	3. Ingenuine Deceit

Waking up at nine the next week wasn't the torturous part, but the cocky grin he wore when he saw you by the counter.

“Couldn't pass up the deal huh? Come, come, I’ll show you around,” He led you to the back of the store. "This is where you will conjure up the dead and schedule appointments, etc."

He opened the door to a room that is the size of a supply shelf. There is a black curtain hastily draped on the wall behind the table in the center of the room. Behind the curtain is a shelf of cleaning supplies.

‘Scratch that, it is a supply room.’ Your finger brushed against the surface of one of the hanging shelves. Dirt smeared your finger.

“The least you could do is give me the whole room and clean it.” You wiped your finger on his clothes. He tried wiping the dirt off and made a cumbersome stain.

“That's all the room we have at the moment!”

“People will definitely like the smell and look of a dusty ass curtain hiding cleaning supplies.”

“You have a point. I’ll take the supplies somewhere else.” He begrudgingly complied and ordered some workers to take the objects. You snatched some cleaning wipes and cleaned the shelves and table. Shoulders relaxed as you finally got time away from your "boss". However, that peace did not last long enough, for the man came back and gave you a dark purple hood with some fake gold chains dangling at the edges.

“What’s this?” You scowled at the purple rag.

“A cloak with a hood duh. When you summon the dead or whatever you need a mysterious air about you to build the brand.” He then handed you a stack of flyers and thumbtacks, "Hang these up around town, call me if you need anything."

He tossed you a cell phone and dashed out of the room. You flipped the phone open, showing the only contact in it being "Joe". You pocketed the phone and started the dull task. It was around noon when you finished hanging flyers and returned to the store. You were dismissed for the day, as his workers got the store under control, for the most part. He paid you thirty bucks. You went back to your room and took a nap.

That boring routine continued for the next two days. It wouldn't be until the second night that an incessant ringing filled your ears.

“Is this the Seer of Ghost?”

“Yes,” Your face cringed at the title Joe gave you, yet you keep your dialogue as professional as possible. “How may I help you?”

“I want to schedule an appointment at nine tomorrow night.”

“That's fine, that night has a full moon, perfect to summon the dead.”

‘And less draining… No summonings in the day please.’

“Ah okay, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Have a nice evening.”

“You too.”

You clutched your phone, reflected in its black screen is the black sky dotted with white… Could you even summon someone's loved one if you couldn't summon Larina?

…

Time dripped down like sap on a tree trunk as you waited for the person running late. The little candle with a fragrance of lavender flickered when the door slammed against the white wall.

“Sorry, I’m late!”

“It’s alright, please take a seat...um?”

“My name is Mika.” She placed a roll of bills on the table, along with the photo of a woman.

'What was Joe's slogan again? “Bring the past into the present”, I don't even need photos in the first place. Just their memory of a pleasant day...' You sighed and placed the photo next to the paper lamp.

“As you know, I do not take your money until after I have summoned them. I need you to be calm when I am calling them forward. Now I would like you to think of her, a nice memory.”

“Um, okay.” She stared at the bracelet on her wrist and played with the beads.

You lit an incense stick with the paper lamp on the table. You lit two more and placed them in a holder. You unhooked the glass bell on your belt and rang it over the flames. A chime echoed back and your vision blurred with black spots.

“Call them.”

“Lisa.”

You rang the bell one more time. “Will you cross the plane for your dear one?” The flames flickered to the same color as the azure light that remolded into Lisa. Your vision cleared.

“Mom you worry too much.” The woman floated over to Mika.

“I thought I'd never see you again, my special sunshine!” She started breathing heavily; a tear slid down her cheek. She tried wrapping her arms around the ghost but could not, forcing out a sob.

“Ahhh, please don’t cry! Spirits can hug you, but you can’t hug them.” You spoke up, not wanting the poor woman to break down.

‘Looks like I need to use some more of my energy...'

Lisa gave a toothy grin and cuddled Mika, mouthing her thanks to you.

“I’ll give you guys the night. But remember that I have to be near for this to work.”

“But if I want the whole night I have to pay-”

“I’m just taking the fifty dollars. Just don't tell anyone, my boss will get... upset.” You closed the door behind you and leaned against the wall. You stayed up the whole night, as neither of the two ever left the room, preferring to giggle and talk about whatever came up.

You envied them, both reunited for this one night, and even if they never met again until death, at least they were both able to remember the other and the moments they shared.

When you saw the dark sky turn into dark cobalt, you could feel the fatigue get worse than it was before. You sat up and knocked on the door.

“Hey, ladies, it’s about to be dawn soon, so…”

It was silent, the situation being hammered into their heads again.

"Let's watch the sunrise together."

They gazed at the sunrise above the mountains outside the store. You blocked out the hush whispers. Mika was red-eyed when she came back.

“Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this meant to me! I’ll tell so many more of this and I'll come back again next week.”

"Um, I can only summon once a month for each ghost."

"Then I'll see you in a month!"

She rushed out of the store before you could say anything, not that you cared because as soon as that door slammed close, so did your eyelids. Your head rested on the table and the hood slipped off your head.

More people were certainly coming during the past two weeks since Mika. At first, those few days were slow, but it quickly caught on as people reported the success of it around town. So much so, Joe considered doubling the price of the summonings.

While the money was piling up, so was your fatigue. You could not handle more than seven summonings before, but now you have managed to cover ten thirty-minute sessions. You were so tired by the end of it, however, that you would forget about trying to summon Larina and fall into a deep slumber. Most of your days were spent scheduling appointments and napping or visiting customers' houses to check if there were spirits near it for a fee. If there were any, you imbued a sword with spirits and slashed at the hostile spirits, forcefully sending them off.

And today was just like any other, except this time, a nap was in order. That is what you so blissfully thought, except a knock decided to ruin that. You raised your head towards the door.

"Um, you'll need to pay twenty extra for not scheduling." The door opened slightly, letting light from the store in, blinding you. You closed your eyes with a heaved sigh.

"Then I will happily comply." That voice sounded so distantly familiar, in fact, this presence felt familiar too... You rummaged through your cloak and you shook the feeling off. "I didn't bring a photo, unfortunately."

"It's no problem, drop the money off at that bowl by the door." You place the jade mask on the table when the door closed, as your last visitors never paid any mind to it in the dark. You felt noticeably less sleepy with it in your hands… or was that because of the surprise at the door.

Your eyes widened with an audible gasp as they met blue irises. It was the white ninja from more than a month ago, dropping dollar bills into the bowl. His eyebrows furrowed, for he immediately connected the dots, even in the darkroom. You waited for him to make the next move, careful of moving even an inch, an arm, or a finger as you tried to figure out which of the twins he was. His soul felt different to you, electric cold with hints of warmth, but not rushed like his fellow counterparts.

"You were the one with the jade mask, the same one the villagers reported the attacker sported." His stance tensed, his shurikens gleamed in his belt.

"You see-"

"And you're the one that ambushed my friends…" His fingers landed on one of his shurikens.

"Um, look, those are all misunderstandings, though let's not talk about the village fiasco." You clenched the lavender hood in your hand. "If you don't remember, I attacked you guys by mistake. I thought you guys were the other ninja that killed my horse with the vehicle."

His lashes flickered down, and he clasped his hands together with a bow of his head.

"I'm sorry for your loss." He took a seat in the other chair across you. You would have expected any other person to laugh or get angry at you for attacking them over a dead horse. Yet, he strangely didn’t do any of those; he was actually... understanding. “I have a falcon that I would be devastated over if he died.”

"I didn’t expect that.” You muttered under your breath. “I feel bad for attacking you guys like that." Your irises melded with his, you finally asked, "Did you want to summon someone?"

"Yes, my father."

"Okay… I need you to be calm. Now I would like you to think of him.”

His pupils hid behind his white eyelashes before closing completely.

You lit an incense stick with the paper lamp on the table. You lit two more and placed the incense in a holder. You unhooked the glass bell on your belt and rang it over the flames.

Strange, there was no chime for a response, and your sight never blurred.

“Call him.”

“Father.”

You rang the bell on more time… Nothing happened. "Will you cross the plane for your dear one?” You rang it again and got no response.

"What happened?"

"Can't call them over." You rang the bell over the flames, yet there was no chime. Your eyes darted to Zane's unaffected ones; he seemed to have expected this.

"I don’t understand why it isn’t working.” You took your mask off, already feeling like collapsing on your chair. Your mind scattered for answers and came to a preposterous one. “...Unless he's still alive.”

“That is impossible. I saw my father pass away.” His hands dug into the wood of your table. All you could see was the freezing leer that engulfed you in its glacial waters.

"You are a fraud." He said in a cold voice, his face displaying a cynical, analytical expression. You felt your stomach churn in anger.

"I’m not-"

"My database has looked through records of your criminal history and your records state you do not have the ability to summon the dead. The villagers' claims have been disproved as superstition." He said it in an almost robotic voice.

"Disprove this." You rose a palm, orbs of light floated into the room. You felt your vision getting dizzy.

"Speculation states it is an elemental power to cast illusions." He slipped on his ninja gi and sat up, towering over you with a scowl. “You never talked to the dead. Your customers were fed lies.”

You slammed your palms on the cherry wood table, your hands stinging.

"I’m not lying!" Your eyes pierced his aqua ones like knives, but it seemed to only sink into their angry depths. “Evil spirit, demon, filth, you can call me any of those, but I am not a fraud, a liar.”

His glare seemed to falter to gentle ripples, yet in under a second, it hardened into fierce waves.

"I will report your whereabouts to authorities in two days. Either you stop scamming people or get caught."

You tried to stand up but you wobbled back down on the chair.

"Take the money. I don't want to see you again." He opened the door. "Leave, stop preying on the weak." He slammed it shut and shook the lamp hanging above you. It's light making trembling, frightened shadows... or was that your body?


	4. Stone Warrior

You pound your fist on Joe’s office door, suitcase in hand. Your knuckles scraped against the rough wood until he opened the door, showing a grumpy face. He was a bit groggy at first but instantly caught on to your predicament, albeit with a carefree attitude.

“And you're sure that the robot ninja said he would come with police in two days?”

“Yes!”

“Then why are you worried?” His body posture slouched on the door frame while he bellowed a yawn. “Relax.”

“What don’t you understand?”

“Obviously if he wanted to catch you he would have done it himself and not give you a warning.”

“Joe, he was pissed.”

“Alright, alright, alright, I’ve been meaning to do this for the longest but I guess now is a perfect time.” He chuckled. “You’ll move into my new shop in Ninjago City!”

“I need to be undercover. Not out in a city!”

“Please, like I would let you start working while the scary ninja is onto you. We’ll wait a few days to see if he came with my paid police and depending on what happens, we continue.”

“...This better work out.”

The trip to Ninjago city went without a hitch and the police never did arrive at Joe’s store. Only the white ninja did (a whole week later), but it seemed more to check that you left. ‘It looks like he was bluffing.’ You sighed and looked at your new office. It is more spacious and decorated than the cramped storage room. Pastel lavender coated the walls that touched a white tiled floor. There wasn't a foul smell that assaulted your nostrils. You placed your incense on the partly empty bookshelf in the far corner, adjacent to the couch. Your pupils felt like they could roll into your skull and never come back when you read the cliché titles of the books: “The Dead Brought to Life in Seven Simple Steps!” or “A Ghost is Haunting my House! What do I do?” and the most ridiculous one being, “How to Reach the Afterlife Without Dying”.

‘I need to remember to throw that garbage out!’

You made your way over to your desk that overlooked two chairs. Their wood gleamed like the computer's screen that sat on the table. A sigh escaped your lips when you plopped down on the cushioned chair.

'Better than that stool.'

You clicked through your schedule and noticed it was more packed, probably because it had been a couple of weeks since the move. You stared at the time on the monitor while a voice whispered in a cynical tone.

'Stop preying on the weak… Fraud.’

It peskily drummed away in your head, not fading away until you answered with your excuses.

It's not like the thought never occurred to you, what with Joe's controlling attitude and only receiving a small portion of the high prices he put. But did you have another choice? Running away now was out of the question as Joe would snitch you out as soon as he caught wind, Joe's employees made sure of it. Even if you did escape, where would you go? Barely scavenging food in a forest is asking for a slow death. And then there was traveling from village to village, stealing from people's livelihoods, never getting the chance to rest.

‘Demon! Oni! Evil Spirit-!’

'They don't know shit.' Your brain did away with the images of their fear and rage ridden faces, turning it into ash that piled to the bottom of your heart. 'Instead of trying to know me, they try to murder me.'

Your fingers rub your temples as you place your head on the... wobbling table. You felt the earth rumble, and you dived under your desk. The earth dulled to a slow tremble until it stopped. Screams with screeches echoed outside. You took your chances and dash out of the room and into aisles with products a splatter on the floor, only boxes and bags still intact. You see customers panicking and arguing with the employees. The uproar got louder along with the banging against the glass.

"Open up!" A man cried and behind him was a crowd of others.

"I don't want to die!"

"Let my son in!"

"Let us in!"

"Don't do it!" A supervisor hissed as the security guard made his way to the door with a key in hand.

"Are we supposed to let them die with that army outside?"

'This is ridiculous, I hope I was never like this in the past.'

"Better than risking letting one in here!" You snatched the key from the man's shaky grip. He screamed at you. "Give those back!"

"What are you doing?!" A woman shrieked and ran deeper into the store.

You had the foggiest clue of who ran at you as your ability threw them off. You opened the door, almost getting trampled by the crowd flooding in. Sure enough, there stood a group of stone warriors outside, stalking their way to Joe’s store on your right. You tossed the keys to the manager on the floor. He wasted no time in closing the doors behind you. You stride forward, wisps bellowing in your hand.

"Come at me idiot."

The stone warrior snorted and charged forward with his two curved and jagged swords. You inhaled a quick breath as a flurry of blue dust swept at the stone warrior with the force to knock him on his back. At least that was what was supposed to happen. Instead, the attack went through him, doing nothing to stop him from bringing his blades down on the spot you once stood.

You blinked, unsure how you ended up across the street.

"What are you waiting for? Start running!" The man yelled, his vermilion shades glinting in the sun, complementing the red accents of his white keikogi. "Working at the grocery store tired you out?"

A stone warrior bared his fangs from under his scarlet helmet and charged at you.

"Pretty much." You sprint away from the outraged holler that chased you along with the heavy steps that drummed against the concrete. One look back and the man was ahead by a large margin. "How are you running this fast?"

"I'm Griffin Turner the Master of Speed!" Griffin declared with a prideful smile on top of his butt chin. He crashed into a pole when he was running backward.

"Are you… high?" You squinted at the man while you ran past him, your hoodie flapping in the wind.

"What? Don't believe me?" He caught up to you and lifted you on top of his shoulder, his arm circling your waist.

"Put me down! It's getting closer!" You struggled in the crazy man's grip and you were instantly silenced by the muted blurs of black, blue, and brown that rush past your vision. Your stomach felt like it was on a roller coaster.

"See, told you I got speed," Griffin chuckled and skidded to a halt to watch the news. You stumbled to your knees.

'Never again!' Your thoughts screamed out.

"Sorry, looks like the place we got to go to is a little up ahead with stone trash in the way."

"Give me a minute."

"I would, but we got their attention."

"Why am I not surprised," you slowly rose to your feet, then got hauled over Griffin's shoulder.

"Just shut your eyes this time."

"I plan toooo-" you screamed at the sudden change in speed and screwed your eyes shut.

"Hey, I never caught your name."

You hesitantly muttered your name to him and clutched at his keikogi when he repeated it without an inkling of a clue. The way he said it with genuine cheerfulness - contrasting your hesitancy - resonated with you.

"Okay! We’re here."

"I owe you one." You wobbled ahead, seeing that the man zipped past in white and red.

"I'll take you on that offer one day!" Griffin's scream echoed off of the buildings.

You made your way up the stairs and it wasn't until halfway up, did you throw up… That awful trip up the stairs was worth it when you got in the airship safe and sound. You scored a room with a bed, although that was quickly short-lived as more people flooded in, as expected. There was yelling outside before the ship started rocking forward, sideways in all different directions. It finally settled down to a lazy drift.

You figured now would be a good time to squeeze out of the crowded room, so you lifted your hoodie to cover your face. You leaned against the railing of the ship, overlooking the sunset casting the city in vibrant colors of gold, red, and orange. Up here, you towered the city skyscrapers and saw mountain ranges touching the horizon’s melding colors of violet and vermillion. The wind whipped your hood back and you closed your eyelids for a moment.

"Mind if I join checking out the view?" You shoved your hoodie back on with a jump traveling down your spine and met the maroon irises of a red ninja, his gi unequipped, showing his messy haystack of dark brown hair. "I don't mind you checking out mine."

You stayed silent, afraid that your voice would give you away. However, keeping your mouth shut became difficult the more he prattled.

"I know I'm hot stuff but I didn't think it would overheat your brain," he joked and leaned on the railing. "Guess, my pick up lines worked too well."

You couldn't take his shitty flirting...

"If that's the best you got then I fear for your future partner."

"Yet you couldn’t say anything."

"I was too busy inwardly cringing."

"Oh yeah? Why don't you try?"

"I would try, but you're not that hot."

"You wouldn't know hot unless it slapped your face."

"Are you calling me ugly?" Your faux offended expression seemed to work.

"No, I didn't-"

Your laughter at his worrying made him realize.

"You actually took that seriously?"

"I had to make sure." He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "People get offended over small stuff sometimes."

"So you think my self-esteem isn't important."

"I'm not falling for that again."

"Dang, and here I was fishing for compliments."

"But, if it makes you feel better, I think your pretty cute." He gave you a wink at the end of his flirting.

You fumbled with your sleeves. You hide your head further in your hoodie like a turtle.

"I'm cu-cute now, b-but wait till I push you off the railing." Your voice was shaky.

"That was… an attempt." His voice sounded teasing, in fact, it was because he was teasing you.

"...I'll get you one day."

“We'll see, I’ll give you space.” He chuckled as he sauntered away.

You turned back to the sunset, stomach against the railing. You unfurled your muscles, but there was a light tapping on your now tense shoulder. You whip your head to the right and see nothing then you feel a tapping on your left shoulder. You don't go along with the game and spin around.

"Been fooled too many times with this game?" Griffin called from your left.

"Nah, I just know to quit when someone is cheating," you said, your finger tapping on the railing. "So where have you been?"

"Was rounding up a few people to the ship."

"And giving them nausea."

"Yeah, one ended up throwing up." His nose wrinkled in disgust and he languidly leaned against the railing. "So, about owning me one?"

You chuckled, scratched the back of your neck, and thought up a way to pay him back. "Honestly, I didn't think you would remember, but how about lunch? When this whole thing blows over."

"Yeah, that's not bad." He slipped a paper into your hoodie’s pocket and walked away. "I'm spent, give me a call when you can."

"Sure, later." You received a hyper wave from him.

'Today was sort of exciting.'

You hung your feet off the railing and stared at the desert below in all its emptiness.

'Yet, it was disappointing.'

The next day, the Ninja left on their bounty to the Dark Island (as the citizens dubbed it) and a couple of buses were picking the people up. You, on the other hand, were currently arguing with your sleazy boss over the phone.

"Your paycheck will be reduced to twelve dollars. What did ya think you were doing? Being "heroic" and almost dying for a bunch of idiots." You could hear the sarcasm in the way he said the word heroic.

"So I was supposed to let those people die outside? Are you insane?" You uttered in a spiteful tone that sounded like a raging wind that would gladly travel the other side to smack Joe upside the head.

"Insane? What you did was. You almost died out there!"

"But I didn’t - and don’t act like you care about me - All you want is money."

“You're not any better. You’re no hero - hell, you almost put the managers at risk - you're just a filthy scammer, like me.”

You grind your teeth together; there was some truth to what he said. When you “saved” those people, it was to see if it would jog something inside of you, anything to your past.

“I’m taking the weekend off.”

You hang up the phone and never answer his calls. Today would be your much needed day off and you will face his consequences head-on, later. He never gave you days off, knowing you needed the money. But today is completely different. The bus ride would take a while to get there, so who better to spend time with than Griffin Turner… who was hanging out with some other people.

That bus ride turned out to be expectedly boring and long as it was already night time. You walked down the hallway, it's putrid smell assaulting your nose as you shoved the key into the knob and twisted it open. You collapsed on the couch, your body sore from sleeping awkwardly on the floor. You opened up your phone to see twelve calls and twenty-one messages.

'Great, what a pleasant day tomorrow will be…'

You turn on the TV and get an ad for Chen's Noodle House, where they were offering thirty percent off.

'Guess they have to make money still… don't blame them.'

You text Griffin before sleep took you over. You both managed to arrange lunch at Chen's Noodle House in the evening tomorrow.

The day passed so fast, that you were afraid you would be late, but you got there on time… you think. When you enter the restaurant, he is already at a seat, drumming his fingers to the fast beat of the song. You glance back at the time and let out a relieved sigh.

"You're here early." You slink onto the chair overseeing the food on the conveyor belt.

"I am the master of speed, if I'm not here before you, then I would be dishonoring my title." He said in earnestness.

"Well, whoever your next date is, they will be extremely happy."

"So this is a date?" He gave a lopsided grin.

“Yeah, 'cause I would want to date a druggie.” You laughed at his offended face.

“I thought we went over this.” He shakes his head. “I am the Master of Speed, not the drug.”

“Whatever you say.” You take a plate of sushi and plop one in your mouth. Salmon melts on your tongue as you chew the fluffy rice. You swallow the food and a question pops into your head. “So, are you a ninja?”

“The keikogi I was wearing is from my Grandpa.” A smile shines on his face and his voice glimmers with pride. “He is the first Master of Speed and he is a great martial arts master.”

“He seems really cool.” You give back a grin as his smile was that contagious.

“What about you and your family? Though, I can’t say I’ve ever heard of someone with your power.” He takes a bite from a puffy potsticker.

“Oh… um.” You scratched the back of your head, scrounging up your reason. “I have amnesia.”

“Shit, I’m sorry-“

“No, no, it’s okay, you didn’t know.” You sheepishly claw at your cheek and try to direct the conversion somewhere else. “How is the food?”

“Pretty good, can’t deny that.” He stuffs another puffy potsticker in his mouth. “Soooo, those Stone Warriors, why do you think they left?”

“Probably to deal with the Ninja on that darkass island - they must be raising hell over there.”

“Whatever they are doing over there, at least the stoney shits are off our backs.” You both chuckled at his quip.

The evening flew by pleasantly and your disappointment was the size of the mammoth check severed at the end.

“Hey uh, I blew it over here, take some of my cash.”

“Nah, I said I was treating you so I got it.” You handed the amount, already feeling your empty wallet weep at the loss of money. “You got a cab to call you over?”

“I’m running for I am the Master of Spee-”

“I got it, Master of Drugs.” You shuffled out of the restaurant with a disgruntled man.

“Now you're just doing it on purpose.” He muttered beside you.

“I thought you were going to run off?”

“What, I can’t walk you home?” He smiled.

"How chivalrous." You teased. There was a moment of silence that let your mind wander on the lonely path.

“Do you think we can… hang out more often. I'll cover you next time.”

His words were the only thing present in your mind and they encapsulated you in warmth. It was the first time anyone ever asked to hang out with you in a long time since Larina’s departure. It wasn't for business purposes or to send off a ghost.

Griffin genuinely thought that spending time with you… was something he wanted to do again. Stinging wetness gathered around your eyes and you were thankful for your hood.

“Ye-yeah, let’s do it again.”

"Nice!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading uwu


	5. A Stygian Sea

One week had passed since the ninja left for the dark island. All that accumulated from their journey was a snafu of dark clouds that blackened the once azure sky. You peaked out your apartment's window and shuddered. The cadence of stone against concrete pulsated down the street, their steps strong enough to crush a person's skull. Engines thrummed and rumbled in vehicles with strange contraptions. Roars tore through the city, while groups of smog escaped the Stygian dragon's maw and lashed down on rooftops. Everyone knew, without a doubt, that going out there would be suicidal. The Stone Warriors and their announced Dragon Overlord have already established their rule over the place.

You wouldn't be getting out anytime soon, cowering in your room, knife sharpened. Were you going to stand around and do nothing? Were you proving Joe's words true?

Fingers grazed the end of your knife as you put wisps into it. It seemed useless to you, putting anything into a small blade, holding onto any desperation that your ability will work. The time to find out would come sooner than you would like.

A shriek echoed down below, desperate, they were on their last leg. You wrench your window open, honing in on the alleyway, a stone warrior stalking a girl. You hopped out your window, landing noisily on the fire escape staircase, but compared to the sobs the woman was letting out, she covered the noise. She grew silent, and your eyes met as you unlatched the ladder. It rattled and banged until it hit the floor. Just as the warrior was about to pounce her, she made a break for it. She almost made it - if she didn't trip over garbage.

"Fuck." You slid down the ladder and heaved the petite woman to her feet before the stone warrior touched her.

He grunted with a leer; he wasn't going to let you escape. The stone warrior snorted and charged at you. There was a screeching behind you, and you saw that the woman pulled the ladder all the way. All you could do was glare at the woman, who didn't spare you a glance as she climbed higher.

"Are you being for real?!-" you barely dodged his fist, creating cracks in the brick "-bitch!"

'Yeah, screw this.' You ran away but he lunged at you. The only thing in your hand is your flimsy knife that shattered into silver as soon as it impacted his thick skin. He grabbed your offending arm and twisted it behind your back. His grip was harder than stone, and he wasted no time in dragging you to your feet. You struggled, yet it only strengthened his grip, causing bruises around your skin. You wouldn't die, you couldn't, not when you knew nothing about your past life.

You trashed around and yelled, but that was all for nothing. People too scared to do anything hid behind their curtains, prolonging the inevitable - that they will be next. Patience had worn thin and he threw you to the ground, where he delivered kicks to your torso. You curled up on the concrete, not able to do anything but cover your stomach with your shins. Fingers clutched around your neck, and he slammed your back to a wall.

"Eat sh-"

Fingers tighten around your throat, the sound of your heartbeat growing louder, tramping your suffocated breathing. All you could see is his scarlet samurai hat blur into a crimson blob. He dropped you to the ground as you tried to breathe in like you just drowned. Coarse rope tied around your wrist. He hauled you over his shoulder, not allowing you any more time to calm your rasping.

'Larina...'

You cleared your mind, and vaguely, you could hear a chime that was quickly lost, like it never existed.

That was it, any small chance to escape thrown away. Even the odds of Griffin saving you were smaller than seeing the next day. There was nothing in your pockets, your arms restrained. Everything was a blur, nothing making sense; you just waited, taking whatever was coming next.

Shadows crept along the ground, taking everything in its plumes of black. People flooded out of the alleyway, colors dimmed in shadows. Their souls are muted, colorless. They all followed the army of marching stone warriors.

He lobbed you into the shadows, icy needles pricking your skin. Black crowded your vision, yet you faintly saw a great, ivory dragon with four heads.

A Stygian sea with its waves drowning everything.

But you didn't drown. Black shadows shivered away from your skin.

'I can't believe it.'

Your breathing slowed, and you lifted a hand, watching as the dark smoke floated away. Every nerve in your body fired off, and you were out of the fog, on the other side. However, that proved to be foolish, as all the stone warriors surrounded you on all sides, except where you came from.

"Ha! Bitches!" Back into the shadows, the stone warriors following after. Green eyes pinpointed their location along with their crimson hats, allowing you to flee and duck behind a dumpster. And then suddenly, as if a switch was turned off, they stopped following you. In fact, they turned away from you towards the tower in the center of Ninjago.

A river of red traveled up the tower, eliciting a shriek from the black dragon. A lavender streak shot at the sea of scarlet, causing the ivory dragon to swoop in, receiving a strike from the laser. Ivory zoomed away, not able to take another blow.

"That's the same dragon..."

Smoke darted on the side of the tower and snagged on the side of it. More smoke flew through the air, landing on the stairs. White flashes lit up the dark as violet beams collided with the crimson of flames. You spotted a ladder and started climbing up the steps.

"You're in no shape to fight."

"Great, our hero is also injured..." you muttered under your breath.

"It's over - Evil wins." The smugness in his voice scraped at your ears.

"Cocky son of a bitch."

A laugh bellowed and echoed through the city.

"You don't even have a sword."

You climb up the last bit, viewing viridescent light shining through the bleak darkness.

"Then all I have to say-" he paused "-is goodbye."

The Overlord inhaled a deep breath of air, he exhaled violet flames that swiftly overtake any particle of light, or so it seemed.

There was a glimmer of green light that shone brighter and an aura like no other intensified. Your vision darted back to the shrieking Overlord Dragon, his wings outstretched as the viridescent light became golden and disappeared...

A speck of gold drifted in the dark sky.

Wings swatted at the golden dust in the air, each flap of his wing evaded. A strike is delivered to the Overlord and he is off the tower. Saffron wisps link together like silk strings, weaving a dragon of light.

"You can't defeat me - where there is light, there will always be shadows." His mocking went out the other ear as the golden dragon pinned the dark dragon with its claws. They twist around each other while they head straight for the ground before golden wings headed upwards. All you could do was stare at the spectacle.

The Stygian dragon shrouded the golden hero in black smug that quickly spread to encompass the already dark sky. Malignant laughing and the sound of jaws chomping, stiffens the tense atmosphere.

But you still felt that spark of gold.

"No! No! No! No!" A light flashed through. Light flooded in the center of the city and the darkness retreated, as did the Overlord's voice.

A gale swept through and you brought your hand up to feel the wind. The white clouds parted for the sun. You gazed back at where the looming tower stood, only seeing sun rays. The ivory dragon drifted down to the center, and not long after, did the golden dragon landed with them.


	6. Flow

"Griffin, how you been?"

"I'm alright." His voice sounded gravelly like he just woke up.

"You sleepy?"

"I've been trying to catch some hours as ya said."

You paused, a little hesitant to ask. "How's your grandpa?"

"He's gotten worse."

"Oh… I'm sorry."

He was quick to move on, never dwelling on his grandfather.

"Hm, how's the city been?"

"Getting pretty advanced, they sure seem like they're rushing it - can't wait until it's over - been one year and a half too long."

Joe's glare was like hot coals on your back.

"I'll talk to you later, Joe's being a dick."

"Wait."

It was sharp, the way his tone changed.

"Do you really have amnesia?"

There was a tone in his voice that you couldn't name.

"What? You think I'm lying?" You chuckled, expecting him to laugh along, but he talked in the same tone.

"Do you have it?"

"Yeah... Why?"

"No reason."

"Okay?"

"See ya."

"Later?"

The phone was snatched out of your hand.

"Give it back!"

"You'll get it at the end of the day." He twirled his mustache between his sausage fingers.

"Hell no."

"Whose apartment is my name under?" There was a gleam in Joe’s leer, and he gave a smug smile.

Your lips screwed shut.

"Good, get back to it."

You went back to your office, your little break over and so was your patience. The door to your office is bashed against its frame. After all this time, you are still stuck in the same place, with a different coat of paint. Still no trace of your past and even less of a clue of who you were. Searching records of your ability lead nowhere. Your mind wandered over to Griffin. His coldness wasn't anything new, ever since his grandfather got sicker, he's been distant. The last time he was happy was so long ago, before he got called over to take care of his grandfather. He is on his last legs.

...

Wearily, your pupils take in the monitor's light for an hour straight.

"Welcome, Miss. Pixel, yes?" You droned out automatically.

"That is me, good afternoon."

“Good afternoon.”

The woman sat down in the chair, her face stiff and eyes a vibrant green. Her posture was as stiff as a plank. Her blonde hair shone under the candlelight.

"I apologize, the reason that I am here is not to summon."

"I don't want to be rude, but why are you here then?"

You played with the candle wax dripping to the plate.

"I am here for you, Spirit of the North."

"I get that a few times." You try to pass a chuckle at her unwavering gaze.

"It's a wonder how you've never been caught, though I suppose your ability has never been recorded."

Hot wax slipped under your angry, scraping nail.

"What do you - You’ve mistaken me for someone."

Your professional mask is starting to slip.

"No, we haven’t, judging from the months of research we’ve put into you and your boss.”

“Stop messing with me bitc-”

“I have a proposal from Mr. Borg, one that will get you free from your boss’ blackmail.”

"Mr. Borg - What - How do you know that?" Nervous taps of your feet echo with the beat of your heart.

"It is not hard to find when you both communicate through your company emails using our app.”

“Oh…” Your mind wandered circles around the revelation.

“And breaching your boss's technology is also quite easy."

"How much do you know?"

"Amnesia, your attack on the school, the village-"

"Okay! Just get to the point."

"Your boss has certain blackmail on you, but we have a way around it.”

"Do you?" You scooted forward, intently listening more closely than before.

"As you know, Mr. Borg has been leading the city in its reconstruction phase and developing a criminal records database along with the face recognition cameras to go along with it. He can erase all of your criminal records, give a clean slate through a backdoor.”

“But what about-”

“Joe's policeman? We have blackmail on both of them."

"What about news sources?"

"No one can prove it's you and your identity in the system won't mention your abilities."

“What’s the catch?” Skeptical eyes leered into blank green ones.

“Do you really have a choice?”

Pixel stood tall, knowing quite well that she had the upper hand and you would be stuck feeding at the lower hand if you said no. It wasn't any different, the cynical side reminded you ever so softly.

“...I never have, I’ve been going along with the flow ever since I can remember…"

Eyes connected, and there was something in her green orbs that resonated with your words.

"Well, after this is all said and done, you'll have your own choice."

“I’ll hold you to that - so what’s the deal?”

“We need your help in destroying the Overlord." Her stiff face twisted into slight fear.

Your eyebrows furrowed and you felt a shiver on your spine.

"He is in the system digitally, Mr. Borg assumes you can't send him off?"

"No." You shuddered at the day you almost allowed yourself to stare back at the abyss. "Deepstone is useless; he is not a ghost, weapons imbued with wisps can't damage him because they haven't been digitized like the Overlord."

“We can digitalize the spirit essence into blades that can hack into the Overlord’s system. Will you take Mr. Borg’s offer?"

"You only want me to help create these blades?"

"Yes, and he wants you to help the Ninja with defeating the Overlord." She noted the look of trouble clouding your face. "We can help with your amnesia situation."

"I have… some trouble with the Ninja."

"Mr. Borg will clear up the details when he gives them the techno blades. Any more concerns?"

“When do I get my identity?”

“When the Overlord is defeated.”

“Sneaky bastards."

"For now, nothing will be traced back to you.”

“I guess that’s the best I’m getting, fine, it's a deal."

“Lead me to your boss.”

She was the first out the door and she pestered you to his office.

“I will be going alone, you stay here.” She pulled out a folder from her bag.

“But Pixel-”

The door was slammed in your face.

“Okay, rude.”

There were angry shouts and hush whispers. Then a loud bang, and frightened howling. You pressed your ear against the wood and heard whimpering.

‘Holy fuck - she killed him-’

"That's not-”

"Allowed? It is in the terms of service, section-"

"No one reads that garbage!"

"You either burn with your worker or corporate. Either way, we win."

“Take the ghost seer-”

Pressing all your weight against the door was an awful idea, as the door swung open and you crashed into hard metal.

“Please get off me, I am using to much power-”

“What are you? An android-” Green lights blink at you under metal eyelids, her metal face unamused. “What the fuck.”

"You can come to the Borg Tower tomorrow to start working."

“You're an android?”

“I’m sorry that my appearance has disturbed you.”

“Get out of my office!”

“I’ve been dying to!” You dragged Pixel to the glass door and out of the store. Your back leans against the brick. You stared at the blue sky, feeling weightless, but knowing that was just an illusion. The android threw away her wig and face mask, along with her earpiece.

“This conversation we had, was listened in on by Mr. Borg, and I will have my memories of this event erased.”

"Why?”

“The Overlord must not know of your power and even if he is dormant now, we don’t know when he will return.”

She is indifferent to it as if it is expected of her.

“You don't mind? Losing your memories?”

Her face is blank.

“No.”

Something about that didn’t sit well with you, no, it wasn't her lack of care, but your desire to have that same indifference about your memories. You shake the feeling off and scoff out loud.

“What?”

“Nothing, I'll see ya tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support c:
> 
> The next chapter is season 3 boisssss


	7. The Surge

Heaving a bag of scrap metal, you dump it into a bin. You turn your head to the robot hovering away with wires astray. It sparked and gyrated, bags still in its claws. You pursued it, the path it took you were accustomed to as it reached the garbage disposal area. It dumped the scrap metal in a bin. Nothing stirred, and you were about to leave if it weren't for the raucous sounds of cans clattering to the floor.

"Really Ronin?"

In all honesty, you weren't surprised, there were a plethora of times where he did this. His grubby hands got the bag and he yanked the bandana down to his stubbled chin.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Smugness underlined his talking and you chuckled.

"Nothing much, you got me there." You played with the wires of the robot. "How much have you already stolen?"

"More than you can afford." His black eye glinted under his red conical Asian hat.

"What are you even doing with all this scrap?"

"Selling it."

"Apart from getting your soul free."

"Can't believe you've known - for like what - five months?"

"Seeing ghost chains on someone is a first." You laughed, yet his mouth didn’t laugh along.

"I'm wasting too much time chatting with you. Take care." He slipped on his bandana and turned a corner, the end of his crimson hat disappearing out of sight.

Birds quietly chirped outside as the chattering of the city drowned it out, the sunset sinking behind skyscrapers, welcoming the neon lights to brighten. You skim your nails on the door handle and head back inside, no longer seeing the vermillion sky.

Mr. Borg was planning to give the Ninja the Techno Blades, so you meet up with Pixel at the main lobby.

“Hello, how are you?" Pixel warmly greeted, as expected of her. It took a while for her to warm up to you. It is understandable, she is just barely scratching the surface of her emotions. She did, however, have a butchered sense of your struggle, comparing it to losing all her data and receiving an empty file. You remember smiling meagerly at the comparison. Maybe it wasn’t far off; your name never showed up in the system (you uprooted your brainstem trying to find out if that was your name). Even technology for the mind was useless, flaunting black static.

Only a whisper of wisps in a village long returned to ash and dust.

‘At least it makes it easier for Borg to make a new identity once this is all over.’

“Are you nervous? You are in a daze.”

"No, I'm good."

"Staring off at nothing is good?"

"I regret ever teaching you sarcasm."

"It's not my fault you want to get me in tune with my emotions faster."

"Or teaching you sass."

You couldn't help the smile on your face, she was learning, even with your shabby teachings.

"I expected the students to be here earlier, but there appears to have been an accident."

"They aren't hurt right?" You chewed on your bottom lip.

"No, they should arrive here at any minute."

"Shoot." You were about to hurry off and hide until chilled fingers pinned your sleeve.

"Are you going to hide from them? I do not think that is a wise decision. Try to stay and meet them."

You shook your head, pupils staring out the glass door, the thing that would let your fear in. "I don't want to meet them - you don’t get it."

"I believe I have a level of understanding; you are scared of what they will do once they see you-"

She stiffened, her orbs tinted crimson. A bunch of high pitched voices rang outside.

"Pixel?" You try to get loose from her hold, but her fingers tighten on your clothing. You tugged harder on your sleeve, hearing the Ninja file in with their students. Orbs flashed between red and green, before turning green as she pushed you behind one of the potted bushy plants, blocking your way to the stairs and the elevator.

‘What the hell? Fuck.’

Peeking your head around the base of the pot, you see the white ninja, the one to call you a fraud, talking with Pixel while she scanned him. Blood in your veins pump faster and your feet thump the ground. Running while looking back proved to be a mistake as someone crashed and toppled over you. You grunted since your spine rammed against the floor.

"Seriously?"

Hair strokes your cheek and you wipe it away, patting someone's head. Maroon eyes squinted at your flustered face and it was his turn to be embarrassed. He scrambled off of you, his red tie slapping your forehead.

"Are you still heated up by my looks?" He gave the same wink he did two years ago.

"You wish."

He grasped your hand, bringing you to your feet after he knocked you down.

"Are you guys coming?" The other Ninja were idle by the lift.

"Yeah, Zane?" Kai asked as your gaze landed on Zane's staggered form. "Can you stop? You got a death grip on my hand."

Fingers unclasped his fingers so swiftly as if it never happened.

"Okay? Something up or-"

"Kai, would you give us a moment? I'll meet up with you guys."

It got harder to breathe, not one of you moving an inch or taking your sights off each other.

"Alright then…" Kai strolls into the elevator, the others murmuring among themselves, though one was louder than the others with his talking.

"I swear that voice is familiar..." Heartbeats pounded faster and as soon as the elevator lifted off, you were at the entrance. Skin brushed upon the handle, however, your wrist is caught by the iron grip of metal.

"Let me go." Your voice hissed.

"No, I have to clear up something." He circled in front of you and he bowed his head despite your display of angry defiance. You struggled, about to do something rash, if it weren't for what he spoke.

"You were right about my father. I'm sorry."

Your wrist went limp against his grasp as fragile as verglas. Through his quivering eyelashes, is a gaze so sorrowful, you were afraid you would drown in his endless waters.

"I wish I listened to you. If I didn't get lucky during our journey, I would have never searched for him and he would have..." His words never echoed in the air, yet they didn't need to. Your fingers gingerly clasped around his.

"You found him." Your thumb traced around his knuckles. "And that's all that matters."

His eyes never left yours, searching for something in your depths. For what, you could only guess as you give him a small grin. A chime rang in your ear and you awkwardly strung him along to the elevator.

"I think Mr. Borg needs to meet you."

"Right, I'll see you again?"

"If you want, just don't call the police on me." You joked and waved him off when the elevator closed on him. Wearily, you leaned against the wall, a steady breath leaving through your teeth. "Thank Lord Garmadon." You whispered to yourself. Lazily, you entered the arriving elevator not paying any mind to anything until you got to your floor. The air in the building lowered to a chilling temperature and you snatched your folded black hoodie behind your desk since you were the receptionist for this floor for the tours.

Folded in the fabric, was your jade mask, covered in a smooth, thin shell of cast iron that hid the details of the jade mask. Originally, the mask only covered your forehead to the tip of your nose in jade, however, you saw it fit to cover the bottom part of the mask with thin cast iron. It was not for show... the extra iron better shrouded your identity and changed your voice’s pitch. It took a bit of convincing and nagging Borg on your part.

An ear-piercing alarm blared throughout the building. "Techno Blades Located."

‘This wasn’t the plan..’

"Apprehend: Will The Assailants Please Stand Down And Drop The Techno Blades."

“Shit.”

"Have it your way. Goodbye."

Screeching zoomed by the elevator and a boom set off at the foundation of the tower. Your pupils darted among the mass of scorched metal and flames licking at the wreckage. You got away from the window and saw the door to the entrance of the tour room slam shut. Hesitantly, you tread anxiously to the door and swiped your card… It didn't work. Your jaw clenched as you ran the card through multiple times.

'Why is it acting difficult? Now it's saying I did it too fast!'

Metal finally parted down the middle and let you through. The bulbs went out and flashes of red danced in the dark. You slipped your mask on and wisps illuminated the hunks of yellow metal. They raised their arms, katanas glinting a deadly silver before they turned into streaks of ivory. You brought up your arm, a shield blocking the attack and shattering. Blades nicked your hoodie, skimming your flesh as they skewered the floor. Your wisps pummeled one of the prototypes and thrust it onto the blade of the other android. You took the discarded sword by your feet and blocked one of the robot’s slash. It tumbled to the ground when your foot met its toothpick of a leg. You stabbed it through the chest, its sparks shimmering as if they were fireworks. The last android was still stuck under the weight of the other discarded droid. You stuck the sword through its head down to the hilt, not sparring it another glance.

“Good thing - Borg sucks at making good defense robots.”

Your breathing calmed its erratic pace as you trudged to the next door, which lifted automatically. A swift force rammed into your side, reminiscent of metal. Throbs hammered at your skull until your vision sharpens, clashing with Pixel’s red orbs.

“Pixel?”

“Pixel is no more, I follow the Overlord.”

You managed to dodge the foot hurtling for your throat. You grappled with her leg and pulled it out from under her. You clamored on top of her, restraining her wrist.

"Unhand me! I will eliminate all that stand in my way."

"I'm not going to hurt you." Words fell on deaf ears, she proceeded to wiggle her legs in vain. Ideas floated in your mind, thinking of ways to get her attention.

"I know you hate the ninja."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

“We can work together to take on the Ninja.”

"Why? You didn't mind bonding with one of them."

"That was just to get him to fuck off."

She stopped squirming under you; your lie convinced her, as she never was good at reading people. Bones slackened up on iron, however, her mind never lost sight of his mission. Metal and silver strands clashed against your forehead, your vision splintering into a plane of blue and silver.

"What would you even accomplish? An insignificant human?"

Cold metal constricted around your neck. Panic filled your lungs, oxygen disappearing. Blindly you waved your hand, your palm grazing metal for a second before the weight on your chest tumbled and scraped across the floor. Coughs escaped your throat, almost deafening the noise of mangled circuits. Your eyes widened at the damage, her arm was limp, sparks escaping from exposed wires on her forearm.

“You are an elemental master.” Orbs scanned the ripped metal, nearly resembling admiration.

"You couldn't tell?" You hacked and went to messaged your throat, but your hand felt numb, clunky as it tremored. "Are we good?"

“For now. Vaguely, it seems wherever I go, you will follow like a lost puppy.”

“'Cause we're friends.”

"Friends? You are a pawn.

You swallowed your pride to argue… did Pixel actually feel this way, or was it just the Overlord’s control?

“Either way, it is not enough to prove you are an ally so you will prove it to me by capturing the blades or any of the ninja."

She brought herself upright, slumping against the wall that led to the elevator.

"You will wait at the Vehicle Bay for further instructions."

"Well aren't you bossy?"

...

The wait at the Vehicle Bay was so long, you humored with the idea that she had forgotten you. It didn't help that when she finally arrived, she gave you the cold shoulder.

"Soooo, what are we doing?"

"You will accompany me in taking the Techno Blades, eliminating the Ninja, and capturing the Golden Ninja.” She scooted into the driver's seat. She wasted no time in pressing the gas and speeding out the building. You wince as you witnessed a dog almost get run over by the vehicle when you got out of the city. You glanced at Pixel; she is as emotionless as when she was first programmed. Any attempt to communicate met the fridge silence and you swear you saw a puff of air escape your lips.

You made it to the place the Ninja were hiding and Pixel hopped out of the car, sprinting towards the assumed location of the Techno Blades or the Ninja. Shrouded in the shadows of night, Pixel hid in the shade of trees as you trailed behind her, your mask tucked in your hoodie. Zane is relaxing by a rock, weapons on his lap. She lunged at Zane but you knocked her to the ground. He hesitantly uttered your name as you sat on top of Pixel.

“You are a traitor!” All your weight is pressed onto her arms and she starts to scream when you don't budge.

“Zane, get the techno blade and tap it on her forehead!”

“I will eliminate you-” Light particles engulfed her when the blade grazed her head. “Where am I?”

“Good to have you back.” You helped her up and slipped your mask back on. “We have to get moving.”

You headed to the walls, seeing small huts under a tower.

"Wait, why are you here?!” Zane called behind your retreating back.

“I’m the help Mr. Borg should have told you guys about?” Zane quickly caught up to you.

“He did mention something of the sorts but he did not talk further on it."

You clicked your tongue. "Just don't tell the others who I am, I prefer to avoid their hostility."

"I think we should tell them, I'm sure they won't be that-"

"And if they do? We have no time to deal with that.”

"No time?"

"I'll tell ya when we get there."

You guys made it to the entrance of the tower where the other Ninja grouped up.

"Who is that?!" The blue ninja, Jay as you remembered from the file, pointed at your masked face. You ignored him, and his ugly glare.

"Do you guys have another hideout?”

"That is not advised as they have seen into your Sensei’s mind, they know of all your hiding places.”

"Then we need to leave now there is a platoon of Nindroids coming here for-"

Nindroids started popping out of existence, their cloaking devices showing their black metal as they surrounded the group.

“There are eighteen here and more on the cliffs, the possibility of survival-”

“Pixel, that is really not gonna help.” You lifted your hand, throwing a wave of wisps at the two robots dashing at you; that did little to slow them down. They were extremely heavy. These new models glistened under the moon, their footsteps calculated as they encroached around the group.

This time more effort was put into your wave and you knocked the swords astray out of the Nindroids' hands.

"Watch where you throw that thing!"

You scrambled for one on the ground and shoved it down his midsection multiple times. It spazzed out, its cardinal lights dimmed. The other Nindroid charged at you with his dagger raised and you blocked it with your blade, arms trembling as he applied more effort. You kicked at his stomach but he didn’t budge. You angled your blade, circling him, and touched his back. He swivels around, his blade diving in to stab your stomach. You are yanked by your jacket.

“T-thanks.” Kai parried another attack with his techno blade.

“Don’t mention it!” He bashed his blade against the Nindroids skull while you delivered a cut to the Nindroids side. He slowly powered down and three more nindroids plowed forward.

“These Nindroids are a lot tougher than they should be.”

“Tell me about it.” You muttered as you got your ability to knock the sword out of their loose grip.

“Please be careful!” Pixel called out at the flying blades that would have skewered her if Zane didn't shove her away.

“Sorry!” You barely dodged a fist coming for your head, the alloy brushing your ear and giving a sting as you cut through their thin tubes.

“You got it?” Kai called as he dealt a blow to the enemy's knee.

“So far.“ You poked at the opponent’s eye.

“These Nindroids are so much fa-” You heard the sound of metal impacting skin and you flinched.

‘That has to hurt.’

You rubbed your ear as you rammed the blade through the robot’s chest a final time.

“We need to get out of here!” Nya yelled, signaling everyone to flood into the towering building where the door was swiftly barred with a thick plank. It wasn’t enough as the sound of wood splintering and being smashed to bits was heard. It was a dead-end, the sound of rushing water doing little to calm your nerves.

“I got an idea!” Cole acted upon it and fractured the timber holding the water wheel to the building. “Could use a little help!”

You helped chipped away with the ninja, yet you could tell it wouldn’t be enough, the heavy footfalls of the robots growing with sound every second. You placed your palm on the wood.

"Move."

"Why?"

You ignored Kai, focusing on letting out some wisps, and then there was a crack and grunts of pain. Your hand was numb.

"What was that?!" Kai held his leg, eyes widening at the cracked wood as he messaged his leg that was some inches away from it.

"Seriously! What the hell!" Jay messaged his appendages, still kneeling on the floor.

"Guess you should have moved away more, sorry." You muttered and shook your head.

"We must hurry!"

The wheel was left slowly rolling down. You all instantly hop on the wheel, holding on for dear life as it tumbled down. You thrust your sword into the wood as it was gaining enough momentum to jump the wall and tumble down the hill until the wheel landed on its side against a tree.

How neither of you died in that death trap remains a mystery. Cole told the Ninja to set their vehicles on autopilot and the Nindroids followed in pursuit of the vehicles. You stumbled out of the wheel and stretched your bones, staring at the katana poking out of the side of the compartment.

“It won’t be long ‘till they figured we used autopilot.” Cole yanked down his bandana.

“Why do they want these Techno Blades so much.” Jay sighed as he waved it around.

“The Overlord wants the Techno Blades because together, your four weapons can reboot the system, wipe the master computer clean, and destroy the Overlord Virus, for good.” Pixel recited and glanced at Lloyd. “The Overlord also wants the Golden Ninja. It would be wise to split up.”

“I’m going with Lloyd.” Garamadon walked out of the wheel and placed a hand on his shoulder. “If the Overlord wants my son, I am not letting him out of my sight.”

‘Wonder if my father was like that.’

You weren’t paying attention to the rest of their conversation, focusing instead on the simple exchange between Lloyd and his mother. It was a pure, little, reassuring glance before she left for the Monastery. Tiny as it is, it nevertheless agitated something in you.

“Zane’s falcon knows the secret location of my Samurai X cave.” Nya pointed at his father. “You and your father go and take what you need to get as far as you can away from us as possible.”

“Secret Cave?” Jay, the blue ninja fiddled with his mask. “I thought we knew everything about each other.”

‘These people talk too much.’

“That’s great and all,” You interrupted their, whatever it was, and continued despite the dirty look Jay gave you. “But you are forgetting about the Nindroid.”

“That’s easy, we’ll just shut off the power. Now let’s get a move on.” Nya said in a tone akin to pride as everyone headed their separate ways, Pixel staying behind with you, shaking her head.

“I know what you are thinking, but we should continue with this. ”

“I know…” You inhaled through your nose and she resumed her yammering.

“I am not vitale-”

“That's not true.” You snapped and tugged her by her sleeve, ripping her out of that mindset.

“...I am vital? To you?”

“We're friends right?” Those words draped in the air, your hesitancy made all the more clear as you grimace at the silence. It ushered ideas of doubt, ones that bitterly chortled at you.

They quit laughing when a hand towed you beside her.

“Friends… I like that.” She muttered and held tighter to your fingers, the hesitancy from before swept with the wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays sorry if its a bit late ^^; hope you guys have a happy New Years.
> 
> ===========  
> (Bruh every time I typed in the techno blades I couldn't help chuckling at it cause I was thinking about the youtuber lolll  
> .......................  
> BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!)


	8. Blackout

Muscles tendons tensed at the thuds the Nindroids made as they marched on the floorboards you were hiding under with Pixel and Zane. Only specks of light filtered through the little cracks in the flooring. Breathing stilled as a loud thump vibrated the floor above you, shaking dust onto your mask. Planks creaked as the weight of the robots shifted. Waiting in that hole in the ground, metal pressed against your body increased the feeling of suffocation. Vibrations thrum from the rumbling engine and you, wasted no time peeking the fractures in the weathered wood. You jumped out, the coast is clear. Joints popped as you straighten your back. You helped Pixel out of the cramped compartment with Zane.

“We better get that fixed up.” You gestured to his exposed circuits and wires that are barely covered by the panel held together with a hinge. His face is no better, the panel is gone, exposing his light bulb for an eye and the metal encircling it. “Though preferably Pixel.”

“I will do my best.” Pixel’s welding tool popped out of her arm while Zane eased himself onto a crate. She started welding the hinge on his chest with the utmost care.

“I’ll leave you to it.” You winked.

'They look pretty close after just meeting each other, I guess birds of a feather do flock together.'

You strolled to another compartment, meeting up with Kai and almost bumping into Jay.

“Watch where - Oh it's you.”

“Sorry I’m not the android sent by cyberlife.”

“Are you being sarcastic?” Jay's notched eyebrow ticked down.

“Nope, I’m being totally serious.”

“Huh, they really have upgraded androids.” Kai pursed his lips. "The voice is... uniquely robotic."

'It's the voice changer dummy.'

“Android? That's a new one.”

“You're not an android?”

“You figured that one out fast Kai.”

"So you're like us."

"No mortal, I am a deity, bow down before me."

Jay pinched the bridge of his nose.

“If this is what we have as help, I don't think you'll be much of it.”

“I would think you’d want an extra useful person around when an entire fleet of nindroids are going to plow your asses.”

“Only your elemental powers are useful - which you control like a toddler!”

“I told you to move, idiot."

"Idiot? How was I supposed to know - Why are you even here?"

“...That's classified.”

“Is that why you are still wearing that mask?” Kai's nail tapped the alloy before you flinched away. He pointed at his pulled down bandana. "Y'know you could take it off right?"

"Yeah, why are you still wearing that?"

"It’s a prototype of Mr. Borg.” Jay faltered in his steps and halted, his switch was flipped.

“A prototype? I didn't know - What does it do? Mr. Borg has a lot of inventions with a range of-“

“It isn’t anything special.” You shut down Jay before he can ramble you to death with something Borg already lectured you about whenever he made a new invention. It was at times interesting when it wasn’t a day-long documentary. “Welllll, I’ll get going.”

“We're going the same way.” Jay pointed to the door in front of you, trailing behind you.

“...I guess we are.” You stretched the back of your head sheepishly and opened the door to an interesting sight. “Um?”

Nya and Cole instantly let go of their hands to stop staring at each other so… intensely.

“Hope we didn’t interrupt anything because we’re almost there,” Kai said with a sudden awkwardness, blocking Jay's sight by clamoring in front of you.

"Interrupt what?" Jay looked over the top of your head into the room.

"I'll go tell Pixel." You edged out of the room and dashed down the hallway.

'That was so weird!'

You spot Pixel down the hallway, turning a corner.

"Hey Pix, where's Zane?"

"He is in the room still." Her posture was very rigid, her voice treading the air with uncertainty.

"Did something happen?"

"I am not sure."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No."

She spoke too quickly for it to have been fine.

"Pixel."

"...Is being different bad? Am I different?”

Your vocal cords hummed, “Hm, everyone is different - you're different too. Just another thing that makes things less bland. I guess.”

She fidgeted with her fingers, something small, yet strange to you.

"Do I make you feel different?"

"Different?"

This wasn't the first time or the last Pixel perplexed you with a question.

"Nevermind-"

"I guess you do? I know I can talk to you about anything, even if you don't understand some of it."

Her straight, thin lips turned upward, contrasting her dimmed eyes. She lets out a chuckle, one you join in on. Laughs muted as the cart halted.

Both of you didn't move, standing close to each other by the exit.

"Right… we're here."

Those emerald orbs shine brighter, even when knowing what will happen.

"I will be fine."

"...I know."

The cart jumbled to a stop and you both hop out the door. Zane met up with you and Pixel. Everyone’s eyes wandered, taking in the strands of blue that blinked from wire to wire on several high poles. Pixel gasped in fear of the lightning striking the antennas. She stumbled and Zane steadied her.

"Careful, this is where electricity is farmed from the air to power all of Ninjago."

"It's alright." You patted her shoulder when another boom sounded and she nodded her head.

"Looks like we have a welcoming party." Kai peered up at the Nindroids patrolling the tower. It had a base thinner than the top of the building as it was mainly supported by large outcrops of rocks that brushed some very loose wires.

"The only chance we have of getting in there is staying out of sight." Nya's eyes darted from one Nindroid to the next. "There's no way we can take them all on."

"For once you guys get to act like Ninja." You muttered and shook your head at Jay's loud excitement. “Or you can be loud like always and blow our cover.”

"Stealth is our specialty, don't worry about it." Cole brushed off your remark.

"I'll stay back, I am not built for stealth so I cannot assist you." Pixel said, in a poor excuse to not let anyone witness her shut down.

"Stay safe and stay out of trouble." Zane grasped her shoulder. "I'll see you later."

"We'll find a way to get you running again." You whispered and hurried after the ninja.

When the group got to the large hill of boulders and jagged stone, regret started weighing down on your shoulders. Everyone else confidently grabbed at little pockets, as if they have done this every day. You scrambled over a wall soon after your hands slipped an inch. A curse left your lips as you saw how much further you must climb and how far they have already gotten. They were halfway up and Cole had already conquered the cliff. It seemed you stared in jealousy a bit too long for he noticed. Not standing for the pitiful glimpses he was giving you, you scaled the stone. You were halfway up the now empty rock face. It was only you, struggling to get a good grip on a grove.

“Do you need some help there?” Cole looked down at your still climbing form.

“No, I got it.” You stubbornly hooked your nails on a chip and placed your footing on another. You sighed as you there was nothing but smooth rock at the last bit of land.

“Here, just grab on tight,” Cole said and held out his hand which you gladly took as he heaved you above the ledge. “Damn your fingers are really sweaty.”

“How did you get up here so fast?” You placed your sweaty palms on your knees and panted slightly.

“I used to climb mountains as a hobby.” Cole scaled up the wires after his friends.

“Hurry up!” Jay hissed as you burned holes at the swaying wires.

“You guys go on without me.” You didn’t have to tell them twice as they flipped onto the railing with the elegance of an acrobatic. Thunder boomed yet again and your thoughts wandered to take the edge off your mind.

‘Who in their damned mind thought it was a good idea to make one power source for Ninjago? I know the city is still getting upgrades and stuff but they couldn’t think to add another generator? It's been two years! Than-‘

Your massive train of thought screeches to a halt, catching purple and white zip up the railing. Like the fast lightning in the sky, you went up the wires and clamored under the railing. A flash of red and an explosion rattled the roof above you. There's a ladder that you briskly climbed while nindroids are tossed over the railing. You draw your katana, seeing Pixel in the chokehold of a nindroid. With the pointed end of your blade, you charge the nindroid while Zane was busy fighting a bunch of other nindroids.

“Back off!” You skewered the metal through its fist but the robot didn't budge and instead kicked you away as you slipped the katana out. Try as you might, but when you aimed your blade to go through his head, his fingers clamped down on the metal and snapped it like a twig. You hear a grunt as Pixel is thrown against the wall, the Nindroid approaches with both swords unsheathed. Hand in the air, you focus the dust to lay waste to the sharp metal. No swords flew away, as if he predicted you would do that, keeping his grip tight. Out of thin air, you create a barrier, his sharp edges carving into it, and in his hubris, your palm pressed on his chest. They didn’t stay long, his blades cutting widely through the air, chafing your arms, clinking upon meeting your mask.

The sharp edge didn’t scrape through further; Zane batting the metal away with his techno blade. There's a twinge of pain on your cheek, the mask still on your face. Alloys gave ugly screeches, their scraping causing sparks whenever they bore into each other.

“The original Nindroid,” He placed more pressure on Zane, the metal shrieking. “You're nothing more than a tin can with feelings.” Clashes are interchanged for Zane to knock the katanas out of the nindroid's clutches. That was your cue to step in, palms ready to strike; you never did, the nindroid disappearing into the tense air, taking your own with a jab to the stomach.

“Humans are so fragile.”

Gasping on the ground, the nindroid doesn’t see you as a threat, nudging your head before thuds echo towards Zane. They stop, teasing you all, before starting again, and making a louder thud as they crash into Zane’s chest. Zane is pummeled to the ground and he groaned as metal slammed against his stomach again. The nindroid is laughing, dangling Zane up by his throat. This is your chance, you crept behind him as Zane's head was smashed multiple times on the wall. Palms gently pressed on his back, wisps stabbed the robot's back when he appeared again. 

“Are you two alright?” Pixel limped towards you two.

“Just amazing.” You groaned as you rested on the wall his head was just beaten on.

“I should be fine.”

That moment of peace is destroyed when a blast of white surged through the building. Pixel trembled beside you, crashing into your arms. Almost, do you drop her with your numb hands. Carefully, you lowered her to the ground with Zane.

“This-is why-wanted-stay back.” Her clutching hand loosened around your shirt; you wanted to grab it, though that wasn't possible your hands quivering. Her eyes lingered on Zane. “I didn’t want you to see this.”

“You two knew this would happen.” His voice was shaky, unable to be stable.

“Your-mission’s important.” Pixel’s icy fingers weakly looped around yours. “-I know I am vital to you-but I am-only-to assist.”

“Pixel…” Your lip trembled and her dimming lights as her gaze turned to Zane.

“We are not so different are we-we? We are compatible?” She tried to grin.

“Yes, yes we are.” Zane’s smile weakened as her eyes dimmed to the color of a forest at night.


	9. Unveiled

It was quite a shame how far the lot of you were from the city. The closest sign of civilization other than the power plant was Jay's parent's junkyard called 'Ed and Edna: Scrap N' Junk' which you had to travel ten miles on foot. By the end of it all, you were convinced that your shoes rubbed your tired heels raw. When you arrived at his parents' trailer, your mood was no better. Ed and Edna were as talkative as Jay, if not more, raising questions on your mask and the speck of blood on it among other things. It was a blur of words and rushing as they ushered you into the trailer with Pixel. Now you are staring at Pixel's limp body, hoping that Nya can figure something out...

"There's nothing I can do."

You breathe heavily through your nose, almost missing Zane's next words.

"No, there is something." Zane's voice broke through the gloom like the light that bloomed below his chest. "I can give her half of my power source."

He shoved the fabric away and opened a panel, showing the source of the light.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She gingerly took out half the shard of energy, Zane hissing at the pain. "Modifying your original design, could have unintentional consequences."

He didn't need to give Pixel a second glance to have already decided. Your face must have been uncertain because he gave you a grin.

"She risked her life for me. It's the least I can do to get her back." His smile turned brighter, not a sign of doubt, of deception.

"...Thank you, Zane."

With bated breath, Nya inserted the piece. Not a sound was uttered or a breath is drawn until Pixel jolted with a gasp.

"Where am I? What happened?" Her green orbs are drawn to the missing half of his, now her own. She blinked rapidly, grappling with reality.

"You gave me half your power source." She turned to you, with a face that falsely thought you put him up to it. "My processor does not compute."

"Don't look at me." You laughed.

"You are the only one that knows-"

"We both know that isn't the reason Zane."

"...You are vital to me."

It was magnetic, the way their fingers locked together in an embrace. Yet, something about it made the acid in your stomach churn.

"Oh, young robot love!" Edan squealed, her crow feet wrinkling further with her grin. "Call me a sucker, but if they have half of what you and Jay have."

"Nya and Jay? Judging from the results of Perfect Match Compatibility. Perhaps Nya and Cole would be a closer comparison."

"Do we need to do this now?" Whatever you said was tossed to the wind.

"Nya and Cole are a better match?"

"Don't you mean Jay?" Zane was perplexed. "Perhaps your processor has been damaged."

"My processor is fully operational." She said sassily. "The perfect match for Nya is not Jay but Cole."

Speak of the devil, and he shall arrive; Jay stood at the doorway, mouth agape, and eyes in disbelief. He started choking on his words, unable to repeat what Pixel had said.

"Jay..." Nya approached him carefully, she hesitated before reaching for him

"It's really quiet in here." Cole barged into the trailer.

'Speak of another devil.'

"You!" Jay got up in Cole's face, which was incredibly hard to do since Cole was a giant. "Backstabbing, no good-!" Jay rammed into him, using Cole's weight against him to topple him to the ground.

"Jay-" A punch is delivered to his cheek and like that, a full-on brawl unfolds.

You face palmed; this was not what the mission needed - a fucking love triangle of all things.

"You guys can handle this right?" You patted Zane on the shoulder, your chance to leave the trailer. You leaned against the hot metal, squinting at the blue, peaceful sky. Banging and shouting is brisk in making a headache, so you shut your eyes, rubbing circles on your temples. Unfortunately, the bickering still seeped through the walls of the trailer.

"Y'know what let's settle this with arm wrestling!" Someone is tackled to the floor of the trailer. You try to tune out what they are saying, catching something about not brushing their teeth.

"This macho stuff is making you both look like fools maybe you do belong together!"

"That would be cute." You muttered, finally opening your eyelids and peering up at a crane, moving. "That isn't supposed to happen."

You back away from the trailer, screaming for them to get out, but the trailer jolted into the magnetic force of the crane.

"Fuck." Nindroid's pop out in every corner of the junkyard. They trudged at you, some with katanas or their fist at their sides as they slink from the towers of scrap. You locate a pipe in a pile of car parts and swing it at a Nindroid's blade which bends and breaks under more pressure. Smoke rises from the dent on its head. It clumsily toppled over one of one nindroids.

"You guys aren't nothin' without your power source huh?" You teased and your pipe blocks another blade coming for your leg. Getting some distance, you use your wisps to slap the swords out of their claws. Not a second is wasted as you get in close, pressing your palm against one nindroid and the next. They were noticeably weaker and slower than they were at the previous battle, unable to block your palms from meeting their chest or a pipe caving in their skull. Still, it was a wonder how they were able to move around without their power supply. By the end of it, your hand stung sharply like the yells of panic that surrounded the junkyard. You sprint towards the noise, one arm limp, the other hand gripping the pipe. You're not sure what you're seeing upon getting there.

Nya was having a mental breakdown at the compressor and Kai was getting his ass beat by a man with a long, black beard. He dodged the way out of the man's staff that was about to clubber his head without sympathy. You rushed in with your pipe honing in on the man's head.

"Don't he's our-!"

The end of his staff grazed the chin of your mask and it flew in the air. He caught it and glowered at the jade stone inside. He threw it to the ground, it's iron casting shattered with a hit of his staff, fragmenting the jade before he kicked it away like scum. Kai's face was in utter disbelief, the jade stone twinkling with mirth.

"You're the one that showed up with our clones!"

"And I'm sorry - please help me!" You brought your pipe up and blocked the onslaught of his strikes, as they got quicker, more erratic, and stronger until the pipe was whipped out of your sweaty palm. Kai just glowered at you. "Kai help me!"

His staff met your stomach as he tripped you, the back of your head slammed against the dirt ground, causing blurriness. He stepped on your hands and you cried out in pain, making fractures on the ground your palms are pressed on. He had a leer that burned you alive as he brought his staff up to split your skull.

A clang rang in your ears. The weight on your hands lifted. You peeked through your eyelashes, Kai fighting him off.

"Backstab anyone..." He shoved the old man a ways away, his maroon irises piercing through you, your chest thundering. With the tone of his voice cutting through the air like a dagger forged straight from the fire, he uttered, "And you'll regret I saved you."

Wood and metal clashed as you shakily stand up, raising your arms, trying to get your hands to work, only one able to work through the twitching. It spasmed, all the wisps scattered. One option remained, that being, to get in close. Your palms almost grace his staff, but you are shoved aside, by Kai.

"Don't hurt him!"

"I wasn't going to dumbass!"

"Your fucking hands-" The old man brought his fist down on Kai's stomach, making him collapse to his knees.

"Are you stupid?" You materialize your shield, it taking the brunt of the damage. The old man's glare intensified and so did his attacks, fracturing the barrier. You weren't given time to react as he lifted you by the collar of your shirt and pummeled you to the ground.

"Master?" Cole's unsure voice trembled through the air.

"He's gone rogue!" You clumsily stumble to your feet as he approaches you with his staff. He's more guarded, smacking the backside of your hand away with the end of his staff until your arm turned limp. He knew you were spent, he didn't need to give your hooded form another glance, using his staff as a lance.

In the nick of time, a crane showed up, taking their beloved master up the crane with his staff in hand. You could rest easy now. Or so you thought, as a red streak whipped through the chain holding the crane's magnetic platform, shutting off whatever was powering it. It toppled to the ground, almost crushing Kai if it weren't for him flipping out of the way. Their master launched his way through the air and on top of a tower of scrap, growling at your group.

"Whoa, who is that?" Jay pointed at a cloaked, white figure.

"Enough." He patted the master's shoulder. "The Overlord will be pleased."

Their master didn't give them another glance, retreating into a hovercraft of sorts.

"Seriously? Who was that guy!?" Jay asked, burning holes into the spot the two stood.

"Or gal." Nya joked, which is lost among the chaos.

Kai gripped the techno blade harder, before his attention turned to you, retrieving your pieces of metal and jade.

"We need to figure out who that is if we want to get Wu back." Cole declared as a leader would.

"Perhaps I can help you with that." She fished out the white scale. "I found it where the cloaked figure was."

"I'll send Lloyd a message using my falcon."

You picked up a shard of jade, almost slicing open your skin with your shaking. The metal of a techno blade is pointed at you. You shoved it away with your shoulder, it is nothing more than a stick.

"I helped make those sticks, I would think you-"

"You're telling them who you are." Kai's voice was on the edge of impatience while you collected the fifth, last piece of your mask. You could hear the bickering of Jay and Cole, and Nya sending a message through Zane while Pixel was further analyzing the scale.

"...I will just calm your bitch ass." You seethed, trying to get your temper under control lest you attempt to smash your fist in his face. Your feet dragged against the sandy ground, kicking up clouds of dust you wish would whisk you away with the wind. "Um, guys I got something to tell you."

It took a while for Jay and Cole to stop arguing and it wasn't until you took down your hoodie that everyone's eyes snapped to you. "I am the one that attacked you at the boarding school."

"Nice joke." Cole laughed. "You? You couldn't even climb that rock!"

Their eyes darted to the shards of jade in your hands and as if that was the final piece to the puzzle, the two ninja brought their weapons up, remembering the power you overthrew them with.

"I'm sorry about attacking you." Your head bowed down, away from their strengthening glares. "It was a misunderstanding."

"A misunderstanding?" Jay mocked. "You looked like you were about to murder us!"

"I thought you were the doppelgangers that killed my horse." You tried to further clarify, not moving an inch in case it triggered them to attack you.

"It is the truth," Zane spoke up. "We had this conversation when we met before."

"You knew?" Kai glared at Zane. "And you didn't say anything?"

"...We came to an agreement. I would not say anything in return for something else." He bowed his head to you. "Which I am extremely ashamed of doing."

"It's okay, I'm over it."

"But we're not over you attacking us." Cole tapped the metal of his techno blade.

Kai never took his eyes off you, as if one look away and you'll be at his throat.

"Yeah, I'm totally going to trust the psycho that attacked us at a school for a stupid horse! Not!" Jay yelled in a voice oozing with sarcasm.

"He wasn't a stupid horse." Your eyes pierced through his grey ones clouded in confusion, striking the muscles in his shoulders to tense with an audible swallow.

"See? This is why I'm not trusting this psycho!"

"Are we done!? We need to get going." You rubbed at the sharp edges of jade. "I'm not the one you should be fighting right now, idiots."

"We are done." Pixel gathered the pieces and shards of your mask. "The Overlord is our top priority."

"Were you in on this?" Kai pointed at the broken mask in her hands.

"No, she isn't you prick." You answered him before Zane could say anything. "In fact, the only one that knows is Borg."

The ninja and you had a staredown, not letting the other back down.

"It is best that we get going." Zane pointed to the almost repaired hovercraft. "We are wasting time."

Zane was the first to leave, gesturing for Pixel to come with him and Nya. She didn't, something you didn't expect. Only the rest of the ninja followed Zane.

"You should clean that cut. I will wield this mask together for you." She took the jade and alloy, not sparing you a glance. Her fingers tapped at the jade, inspecting their fractures. Sparks flew in the air, the alloy melding with the jade in the fissures. "...Do you think I should have told them?"

"I understand that you wished to run away from this but as many philosophers have said, the sins of the past catch up to you, no matter how long." Her tool started sparking again, melting the iron.

Reflected in your eyes, are the rifts in the jade being filled with the hot iron.


	10. Snakes

Cars lined the sidewalk or piled onto mounting heaps glistening under the sun. Building windows are cracked or gone, inviting those into their darks and empty rooms. Wearily, you and the group got out of the hovercraft Jay’s parents fixed. The only sound that reverberated down the street was the hum of the vehicle and the slow, cautious steps everyone took. No one spoke, nothing moved... or maybe you had spoken too soon.

Kai tripped over a hidden wire, triggering an avalanche of metal to collided and converged into a pile that would have crushed him if he didn’t roll out of the way in time. Angry shouts rose from behind the mass as people swarmed up top with pipes, pans, anything that could bash someone's head in. Their improvised weapons pointed at the sky or you and the group. It jarred up memories of the village from two years ago, a memory that you'd rather do without. You hid further in your hood.

“Outsiders must answer to the postman!”

“Return to sender!” The middle-aged man in postman attire rose his spoon skyward.

“At least they're not trying to kill us.” You whispered into your repaired mask. It didn't matter that you whispered, it was drowned out by the people's uproar.

“Ah, you’ve finally made it! Don’t mind the savages.“ Cyrus Borg’s voice strained through the yelling and the pounding in your veins tempered down. “Ever since the power went out everyone has grown a bit bored. Their imagination knows no bounds.”

He tottered on the hill in a wheelchair until Pixel jogged over to help him. “Pixel? Amazing! How are you powered?” He edged further in his seat, hands grasping her head.

“Zane gave me half his power source, his heart.”

Something about that sentence didn’t sit right with you, leaving a sore print on your heart. She took Borg’s upper shoulder as she eased him down the last bit of rubbage.

‘I forgot they were a thing…’

“Hey you need to stay in character, Borg, this is no fun if we're all not committed.” He slapped the stick against his palm multiple times, like a strict teacher with a ruler.

“Oh? I’ll have you all committed if you all don't leave us at once. Now shush!” He waved his hand at them and they all let out sounds of disappointment rivaling the sounds of children told to clean their rooms. “We have real problems to address.”

‘Oh joy.’ You stuffed your hands in your pockets, watching the citizens disperse.

“Thank you, Zane, I am greatly indebted.” His face turned grim along with his tone, “Unfortunately, there's some bad news I must share with you, the hard drive was stolen with the digital imprint of the Overlord. We will be unable to erase him with your techno blades until we find him.”

“Hahaha! Don’t worry, we already had a run-in with the red-handed suspect.” Jay shoved through with a cocky smile. “Or should I say white-handed?” He took out a white scale. “He left behind a scale, he’s serpentine.”

Cole started striding towards a… manhole.

'We’re not going down there are we?’

Cole lifted the round top as everyone crowded the filth.

“Why?”

“The last of the Serpentine were sealed in a tomb right under the city.” He started going down the ladder. “So it's about time we paid them a little visit.”

“Approach with caution, I’ve lost a few valuable prototypes, they may be armed.” He rolled down next to Pixel. “And extremely dangerous.” His face is as anxious as his voice.

“We know that particularly well.” You sarcastically told Borg, talking over Jay’s rambling.

“Ahem!” He gave you a dirty look before it snapped to one of adoration when his attention shifted to Borg. “When those prototypes are made available to the public, could you let me know?” He rubbed his hands and then slammed them on the cover of the manhole. “They are just the coolest gadgets!”

‘Two-faced as fuck.’

He sank into the sewers like the rat he is.

"You seem in top condition, except for your mask."

"Yep."

"I'd be careful Mr. Borg-"

"I am quite aware, but I think it is in your best interest to put that aside and work together on this mission."

Kai's eyelids narrowed, forming into thin slits. They disappeared when he went into the sewer.

"Stubborn asshole."

Pixel went to follow after Kai and she's stopped by Mr. Borg’s sounds of protest. “Ah, Pixel where are you going? You are my assistant, with an unlimited power supply.” He tapped his fingertips repeatedly against each other. “And there is an infinite number of things to do.”

“Pixel is an independent woman.” You sassily called while you eased yourself on the ladder.

“I will stay. I am needed here.”

“Hm, stay safe.” You started climbing down, Zane following shortly after.

“Watch your step Nya, we don’t know when this ladder was last used.”

“That’s thoughtful of you Cole.”

“Hey-whoa! How about youuu, watch where you're watching Cole!”

“Didn’t know Cole was a pervert!” You laughed, it echoed down the tunnel.

“I am so not a pervert!”

There was a gasp of surprise as the ladder creaked and rusted metal clattered to the ground.

“Guys! A little help!”

“Cole, if you're anything, it’s a manwhore!”

“Manwhore? All I did was hold her hand! And she did it first!”

Nya screamed again and grunted at landing on the probably wet floor.

“Oof, rip Nya.” You shook your head at the bickering idiot's gasp.

“My knights in shining armor.” Nya’s sarcasm was practically oozing. Everyone slid down the ladder or flipped off it. You, on the other hand, slipped off the ladder and landed on your butt, no one offering a hand, except for Zane. He's off, taking your thank you with a small grin.

“It was his fault!” The two of them argued but it was quickly put to rest when they glimpsed at Nya’s frown illuminated by the glow sticks in her hand. You didn’t get one...

“Let’s keep our eyes peeled. Our mystery suspect could be anywhere down here.”

“Looks like a whole lot of nothing.” There was only one way to traverse the sewers, that being forward and back. They were already confidently walking away from you, glow sticks in hand, all lost in loud conversations or bickering. "Wait up!"

"Stay close or get lost, I wouldn’t mind losing you in here."

"You know what, go ahead, I'm not dealing with your bullshit Kai, had enough of it in that cramped hovercraft."

“Fine by me, take a swim in the water while you're at it, this seems like home to a rat like you.”

"Maybe you should take a bath in it, hothead!"

The group rounded a corner, their voices fading like the dim green light. The emptiness settled in again, melding in with the dark and creating the same shade. You looked behind you, on edge as the quiet rushing of the water did little to wash away any fears. In the dark abyss, two red eyes glinted and spiraled. You were stunned.

“What are the Ninja here for? Are they here to hurt the serpentine?”

It felt foreign, the way your jaws unhinged and closed, the way your tongue started forming words that were already forgotten.

“You may move now.”

"Who are you?" You raised your arm and glowing dust swirled up from the ground. "Get out here and stop being a pussy."

"Well, aren't you the rude one?" A voice called behind you and you snapped your head towards it. There was a snake, towering over you, and the first thing your eyes darted to is its glistening, giant fangs. You shrieked and backed away.

"Now who's the pussy?" There was an amused laugh and he stayed where he was, not advancing. You raised a brow.

"You're not going to attack me?"

"Please, I would have done away with you in the sewer water as soon as you looked me in the eyes."

"Fair point, but why did you do that?"

"...That was a precaution." His tail pointed the way the Ninja left. He turned and slithered away with his basket while you followed after him. "You see, the Ninja and I have bad blood."

"Read about that, but it seemed your camp didn't want a giant ass snake eating everything."

"Yes it was that deceptive Pythor, he would do anything for power."

"By chance, would he team up with the Overlord to try to take over Ninjago, and turn Wu evil?"

"That sounds an awful lot like something he would scheme."

"Seems like a pain in the ass."

"He is, never listens to us. His ambitions were so great, but he failed to realize when it would eat him alive."

"Any fanatics that followed after him?"

"A few, but after his supposed death, they have gone silent, leaving our village."

"Should have brought some materials, shit." You cursed and clicked your tongue at the mossy ceiling above, covering some of the green lights.

"Cursing won't fix your problems."

"Cursing makes me feel better."

"It makes you sound unintelligent."

"You sound like those mothers that always scold their kids for saying hell, so thanks mum."

"I would have disowned you as soon as you were born."

"Yes please, I don't want to be bullied for having a blue snake as a mom."

"You already look like you have been bullied with that broken mask you have."

"You're not far off the truth."

"You were?" He looked like he was holding a chuckle.

"Yep by three dickheads wearing pajamas and carrying around sticks."

"You don't by chance mean the Ninja?"

"Nooo, the pajama men that strut with weapons."

"...Sarcasm is unnecessary."

"You're no fun, do you even have friends?"

"I have plenty, along with my wife and boy."

"A boy, that explains your attitude on swearing. How old is he?"

"He is turning seven, he's already mastered hypnotism." His pride shimmered in his voice as he rambled about his son and all the other achievements he carried under his small belt.

"He sounds like quite the achiever."

"Most don't master it until they are of nine years but Scales Jr. is special." He had a softness on his scaly face, one you see on parents as soon as they think of their child.

"Special? Literally, almost every parent calls their kids amazing, special, the best."

"But my son truly is amazing! He will one day rule the serpentine."

"I don't doubt it." You're about to chuckle if when you rounded a corner, you didn't meet a pack of angry faces. "Uh hey, guys?"

"What are you doing with the suspect?" Zane asked.

"We should have towed the psycho around instead," Cole said

"Are you scheming-"

"Bruh, you guys need to stop jumping to conclusions."

"Oh so chatting with a snake behind our backs isn't suspicious at all?" Jay said and advanced on the snake as Kai shoved your shoulder out of his path.

“Stop! This is harassment!” Kai swatted the snake's arm out of the way as he searched the basket, throwing out food, anything that didn't prove his rushed conclusion.

"So you're going to assume that just any snake is a suspect numbnuts?"

"No, we have reason to believe that this one would be," Zane called over the ruckus.

"That being?"

"Skales was once one of the Generals of the Serpentine and Pythor's right-hand man when he took over."

“He’s got nothing.” Kai picked up a tossed away vegetable.

“Really? No hard drive?” Jay asked.

"Are you satisfied?” He snatched the newspaper from Jay’s hand.

"Daddy!" A small serpentine stumbles out of the door. “Are you okay?”

“Stay inside Scales Jr!” A rosy Serpentine with humanoid legs the same as the child grabbed the smaller one by the shoulders. She scolded him and motioned to the door.

“I’m assuming that is your fabled son?” You asked the Serpentine who started slithering away.

“You have a son?” Kai looked absolutely confused at seeing a softer side of the serpentine.

“We've been busy since you left us. We prefer to keep it that way." His tail slinked on the ground between the Ninja and his son.

“Is this about the Golden Master?” His son brings his small arms around his papa, his head shakily facing Kai's. “Is he going to hurt us?”

"If he does he's officially meeting the end of my boot, kid." You told Kai off and he muttered something on his breath.

"I wasn't even thinking that."

“That is only a story, son.” He patted his son's back gently, yet his fangs showed through. “They were just leaving.”

“Golden Master? Is this about Lloyd?” Zane's tone is snarky.

“Like you, we have our own legends." He pointed dramatically at the group of ninja. “And in ours, you are the bad guys.”

“Not so righteous now, are you?” You mocked Kai interrupting whatever stupidity he spout next.

“What legends?” Nya asked.

“They have a right to know.” His wife continued hissing in his ear, so quietly, you all couldn't hear what she was saying. She opened her arms as a welcome to the doors behind her.

“Oooh alllll, right.” His eyes rolled in their sockets. “Let's go surface dwellers, if you would like to hear of the Curse of the Golden Master, follow me.”

“Better than being here.” You were the first to slip through the opening of the towering doors, leaving behind the group in their dawdling.

Up above, are glowing shades of blue that dotted the bulbous stalactites sagging from the ceiling. There were stalagmites with holes giving off amber light to shine the stone path, their slabs inscribed with the ancient Serpentine language. You accidentally trod on some moss, it made a squelching sound.

“After a rather humbling scrap with those indestructible Stone Warriors, we’ve made amends with our warring past and found ways to help better ourselves.”

A group of Serpentine with impeccable timing gave a short lesson on friendship.

“You are not thugs, you give hugs.” A snake hugged himself to further drill it into their heads. Another serpentine gave a lesson to a two-headed serpentine.

“Try again, it will be our pleasure.”

“It will be...”

“Our pleasure.”

“So you got a few snakes to go straight. Doesn’t mean there’s not one bad apple." Kai shoots daggers at you, which you threw back tenfold.

“Vampyre have white scales, don’t they?”

“A few, is this about the missing hard drive?”

“This is about the Overlord.” Cole cut in.

“Ooooh, the Overlord." His voice quieted down, his attention turned to you. "Glad we weren’t around for that mess.”

“No, we have no desire to meddle in the affairs above.” His family got closer to him, arms linked together. “As you can see, we stick to our own, we only want what's best for the next generation.”

He slithered away, the rest of you ambling after him to an open flame facing three great stone slabs displaying pictures of serpentine and other images. “Have a seat, you could learn a thing or two about your beloved golden master.”

You plopped onto the ground, your body warmed up already by the flames. A voice rasped behind you, and you twisted your neck to find a green snake with the two eyes of a cat on both sides of his head.

“Hello land dwellers, do you seek to learn about the curse of the Golden Master?” He placed a hand behind his back. “Slither-"

"Oh tell me!” Jay interrupted with a hand raised and eyes sparkling.

The snake swayed his head and slithered closer to the fire.

“Hm, everyone come closer.” He spat his poison on the flames and instantly captivated everyone as darker flames formed a man swinging a sword of dancing flames. The man waved a hand over the ground he stood on and it shook.

“When the first Spinjitzu master created Ninjago, deep in the ground he created the Serpentine.”

A serpentine rose from the ground, staff in hand, calming the flaming apparitions to flicker away into four serpentine and their houses.

“Since the first dawn, our elders knew of the curse of the Golden Master.”

A figure rose behind the houses, its blazing eyes surging greater fires up towards the sun as the serpentine scattered.

“He who had the powers of the First Spinzitus Master would rise and usher in the last of the setting suns.”

Crimson hands hurled the houses into flames, crumbling them into ash.

“With no equal advisory, his power would go unmatched, his destructive rule will change the face of the world. And he will not stop until every man, woman, and serpentine are enslaved under his control.”

The figure expanded before disappearing.

"That was an uplifting story."

"We are not done, Spirit Overseer."

You raised an eyebrow, surprised a serpentine knew of your ability.

“Is the Golden Master referring to Lloyd?” Zane said with a face that was just as perplexed as everyone else's. Kai shrugged his shoulders. The serpentine spat on the fire again, it’s flames turning blue and rising before darker flame turned into serpentine and humans, a wide gap between the two.

“The serpentine tried to warn the land dwellers, but they wouldn't listen.“

'Typical.' You flinched at the stones tossed at the serpentine to ward them off and they did, slithering from the onslaught of pitchforks.

“They thought we were the enemy…"

'That sounds so uncannily like now.'

You bit your tongue, wanting nothing more than to leave all these idiots in the dust.

"...trying to prevent the prophecy of the Golden Master’s terrible reign.”

A figure emerged, transmuting into purple flames in the appearance of a giant, defeated snake while humans celebrated on its lifeless body.

“After the Great Devourer failed to scare the unbelievers below ground, it is we who retreated beneath the sun.”

The serpentine slithered down below a cave under the house. As a figure destroyed the surface.

“Promising never to return, even now, as the end is inevitable.”

“And you think the end is now?” You stare into the dimming embers, their story diminishing into the darkened logs.

“We fear so.” He was gone, the embers doused.

“I can’t believe they think Lloyd could become the Golden Master.”

“Welllll, he is Lord Garamadon’s son.” Jay leaned his back on a pole his tone not far off from sounding unsurprised.

'Isn't that his friend he's talking about?'

“What I want to know is if none of them took the harddrive, who else could it be?” Her red lips pursed to a thin line.

“I got an idea.” You muttered.

“Really? What lie are you gonna spin now?" Jay snapped.

“Fine, you can wander around clueless then idiot.”

“We’re under attack! Protect the young!” A serpentine screeched, causing panicked shrieks and hissing.

“Nindroids!”

“Ugh, these toasters never know when to quit.”

The nindroids charged forward in large numbers, with swords or fists raised at serpentine. Children cried in the chaos, lost in their fears, and almost trampled by the fear held in others. Some serpentine fought back, yet the laziness of peaceful times made their swings and attacks less diligent, weak.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but protect the serpentine!” Kai was the first to act upon his disgust.

“Ninjago!” They all cheered before becoming twirling tornadoes that branched off to fight.

You picked a fight with several nindroids about to club a group of serpentine. Two slumped to the dirt with a strike of your palms. That alerted them, all the nindroids forgetting about the snakes. You snagged your wisps on their swords, only throwing a few. Those that still had them honed in on your barrier, ripping it apart.

"Hey!” The voice focuses in and out of your ear.

A blade comes for your eye and you shove it away with your palm, shattering it and also slicing open your skin. You press your hand on his chest and shove him in front of you, his chest skewered by three blades.

“They're powered by some sort of eel thing on their backs!”

‘Why didn’t I pull that earlier?’

You raised your arms, your ability whipping the cables behind the nindroids with ease. You moved on to the other nindroids, and they all halted to a stop. There is cheering as the nindroids were all taken care of, for the most part.

“Foolish Nindroid.” A robot clasped onto Zane’s ankle. “You are helping the wrong side.”

"Maybe we celebrated too early.”

“The Overlord!” Zane’s face switched from surprised to rage. “You’ll never succeed. Not if we-”

“I already have.” He started chuckling, confusing everyone. “You've led me straight to the Golden Ninja.” Zane grabbed the nindroid by its collar, eyes of mirth clashing with his coldness.

“It was all a diversion.” He laughed as Zane ripped the cable powering the robot.

“The boy holds too much power,” Skales said, tongue whipping the air. “I fear the curse of the Golden Master is upon us.”

“The dawn of the end of time is near.” The green snake rasped out.

"Good luck, you'll need it." Skales slithers away with the other snake, not giving the group another thought of mind.

“We have to get to Lloyd before they do, are you sure you won't help us?” Nya is persistent, you give her that. Never, would you have expected her to throw away their past to work together, however, the leader of the serpentine is the opposite, stuck in the past.

“I’m sorry, but I made an oath to never return to the surface.” He shut his eyes and bowed his head.

"You just sound scared." Your little quip just received a shaky nod by the blue snake.

“One more thing, there's only one serpentine who's had a history of being so fond of using electro cobrai.” His voice is hushed as everyone edged closer. “That serpentine… is Pythor.”


	11. Frustrating Fear

Slight Gore Warning

After rushing out of the sewers with the Ninja, you grouped up in Borg’s skyscraper where he explained the next course of action. To save Lloyd, the Ninja would bring the attack to the Overlord by becoming digitized themselves through Borg's technology powered by Pixel’s borrowed energy source. It was ingenious, you give him that. However, the Overlord wouldn't give time for Borg to thwart his plans. A drove of nindroids are right at the entrance, where you were fighting with some civilians. 

Already, they had cleaved through your glassy shield. Each slash of the nindroid’s sword was invigorated by the Golden Power the Overlord is siphoning off of Lloyd.

Several times, steel gnaws at your flesh, leaving weeping nicks. Other people weren’t doing better - they were doing far worse than you. A man was sobbing at his stump for a hand, cradling the two bones peaking out. Another was trembling, a sword lodged in the middle of his stomach, every breath a dribble of bloody bile coating the hilt. One is long dead, their face a damp lump of brown hair and torn muscles from being trampled by steel shoes.

This shouldn’t be happening, people fighting with things they found lying around to swing as weapons.

One man was still as a mouse, up to the moment these words left your mouth: “You! Help the injured-!”

“Like hell, I’m doing that!” He ran, dampening the fires of courage in others.

Some scampered off after the coward, prolonging their lives. You don't blame them. Cowards they were, but has there ever been a stupid one? As with warriors, has there ever been a smart one? Perhaps, however, they don't live for long, suffering the same fate as their enemies. Those that do survive carry the lives of the dead and you the spirit of others.

In the corner of your eye, you see Borg’s artificial limbs crawl behind the door, a flick of ivory slithering after. More nindroids are flooding the entrance, the line of defense crumbling against the sharp metal stained in red. As clear as day, a choice reared its ugly head in front of you.

Hands twitched, the starting numbness pricking your skin, goading you to go and leave them all behind. No matter what, a stretching desert with their cries for mercy looms in your sleep. These are memories that will stick with you even in death in the same way blood smears the pavement. Your shoes pump against the pavement.

Selfish, that’s all you think when your legs don't stop running to the door. Selfish, that you were going to leave them. Leave them to fend for themselves. That oath to live a better person than in your forgotten past pushed to the back of your mind. The only thing you were thinking of, was her, and you are selfish.

You press the button on your earpiece. "Pixel, stay safe. More are pouring in."

"Are you okay?! Do you need-"

You talk to Nya through your earpiece, “Some got through, we're trying our hardest" - you ducked under the sharp edge wanting to slice your throat - "I’ll stay here and prevent more shits from getting in.”

“They're here-”

“Keep Pixel safe.”

“What-”

You clutched your bandaged hand that was once a pristine white, now stained with the blood of your own and others. Pixel was the one that patched you up, telling you to be more careful, not wanting to see you wounded. You're afraid of not making it, not seeing her gentle green gems gazing at you. You are scared, for the first time in years since that dark day. It’s practically the same, you can’t do anything, stuck in a sea of Stygian metal.

This scared, primal feeling is what you use to wallop a pipe to metal and wisps to knock away swords, anything to prevent your head from cutting in half from ear to ear. Palm touches metal, and the robot fizzles, sword clattering to the ground, a civilian squirmed under the blade poking her stomach.

Each new gouge brings death brushing against your heart. Each tremor your hand does deepening the frustration in your fear, . Every time an enemy stands back up, it irritates you, because the more left standing the more that will kill her. And that is what tempers your wisps like hot iron. Whips of scarlet wretch swords from their grips, shoving others away from sinking their pointed ends into flesh. They are smacked around, or you ram them into each other with a clang. They are knocked to their backs, metal grating against the concrete with sparks.

Every heave you give, a dullness exudes through to your fingertips. The ones you threw around have drawn themselves back up, circling you.

You entered this world as nothing, so you'll leave this world as something.

It’s as if time stopped, the strings puppeteering them resting their bloodshed. They pivot on their feet, ignoring the people that dare to stand. When you see the last of them going north down the steps, your knees buckle.

You can’t get up, your muscles numb, vision blurring. You feel like vomiting, the air reeking with the smell of death. You push the feeling down, closing your eyes from the world.

There is a call of your name over the people’s wailing.

“Are you okay?!” She is already rolling your sleeves up, giving a full view of the many tears on your arms. Then her eyes honed in on the shallow slash above your hip.

“I’ll be fine, Pixel. Help the injured...”

You pass out, resting on her.

...

Coming back around, proved to be an unpleasant mistake. Maroon strides towards you and your drowsiness didn't need to clear to know who it was.

"It's too early for this."

“Where were you?” His hands are on the collar of your jacket, dangling you off your feet, his face sneering at yours.

“What does it look like stupid?” Kai lets go of you, and your head almost cracked open against the concrete if someone didn’t catch you. Your head thrums with pain, the chest resting your head hard as cold metal. Your eyes almost bulged out, expecting Pixel, instead, it's Zane. You look back, seeing Kai's retreating back. 

"Fuck you, Kai."

"I'm sorry for his behavior."

"He can say sorry himself."

You guess you weren't out for long, a few ambulances were loading in injured. An ambulance cot was coming for you, and you deny their service, rather not risking any one of them turning you in. 

' It's just a bunch of cuts, I can fix this up myself. Gonna be a bitch when I'm not numb anymore.'

Zane looked at the bandaged gashes you had. “They wouldn’t be here without you, thank you.”

“People still died, we shouldn't have let them..."

"I know, get some rest."

All you can think about, is how are you not sobbing? Crying for all the horrible deaths and their pain? Will you be haunted in your sleep, met by the echoes of the dead?

"Did I fail?"

His eyebrows knit together, and he shakes his head.

"We won." 

"That's not what I mean."

His mouth is agape, but not a sound comes out.

"What?"

"Borg was taken by Pythor."

You are stunned, mind running through how this could have happened. You weren't that close to the man, but he was very kind to you and more so to Pixel. He thought of her as his daughter.

"How is Pixel? Where is she?" Your body feels numb and you try to sit up, but you just slump over like a drunkard.

'Great, I can't move, and I'm on a tin can's lap.'

"She is fine, helping the injured while the paramedics get to them."

"I meant emotionally."

"A bit sad, but fine."

An arm hooked under the back of your knee and his other arm cradled you to his chest. If your nerves weren't acting as if they all died, you would be striking your fists on his chest and not laying your head against it.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To Pixel?"

"Oh, okay."

Despite your stubbornness, you ended up finding the coolness he gave soothing, falling back to sleep, staring at icy blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been rewriting this chapter for the longest... and it is so short, sorry. Figured I upload it before I delete it and try to rewrite it again


	12. Project Arcturus

Eyes lazily skim the text on your screen, the same response repeated the last couple of days.

‘Busy? With what Griffin? How are you too busy to leave something other than 'Not now' or 'I'm too busy'. Ugh.’

A drawl yawn leaves your mouth, and if it weren’t for receiving a call from a particular person, you would have just declined it.

“I don’t have any scrap parts. Check another time.”

“That’s a shame, but no, I don’t need measly, cheap scraps right now.”

“Cheap? That's rich coming from you, the one that never pays me back.” You stifle a chuckle, or else you would hiss it you popped the stitches at your hip.

“Well, now I am, through with something worth just as much.”

Your brow ever so slightly raised.

“What? Did you strike it big in the stock market?”

“Oh I wish, no, but I know you’ve been having trouble at the Borg Tower, ever since Cyrus went missing a few days ago and it so happens, I know exactly where he is.”

“Which is…?”

“You know that space project that has been in the works for five-some-odd months?”

“There are a lot of space projects, Ronin if we're being honest.”

“It’s called Project Arcturus, and they’re planning to launch that thing to a star housing the Golden Weapons.”

“Shit, if they get ahold of that, the Overlord-”

“Yep, get your band of ninja, I just sent the cords, I’ll meet you there.”

“See ya then, thank you.”

You hung up the phone, sending a brief message to Pixel, before tossing it to an empty spot on your bed.

Little by little, you ease yourself up, minding the seams lining your skin. Even bending your spine would stretch the stitches on your hip at an uncomfortable angle. Moving anything above your navel created a tightness from the clear threads yanking on your skin.

'Time to change the dressings and put on some ointment... Oh joy.'

You slather up the stitches, fighting the urge to scrape your nail on their itches. You don’t bother with the ones on your back, knowing you wouldn’t reach no matter how much you tried. Your move on to the big stitch on your hip, recognizing that it will leave an ugly, raised scar. The coolness of the ointment is a nice contrast to the pain and soreness that peppered your skin. The next step is to shabbily tie up your bandages, so you stand.

Usually, Pixel would help you with all this, but you really didn't want to bother her… and resemble an embarrassed idiot whenever she did do it. You wrap the last gauze, though you think you did it a bit too tight so you redo it, staring at the mirror.

You frown at the cut under your cheek, already becoming pale. Eyes drift to that lime inscription on your neck. It hasn’t glowed since the time you appeared at that village…

You quit leering, because anymore, and you would be wondering who you were.

...

A spanning canvas with its coarse, amber sand strangling sparse flora and shouldering rolling mountain ranges. The Sea of Sand is a fitting name. Heat beats down on the summit you and Zane were perched on, surveying the spacecraft in the middle. If it were any hotter, the sand would turn to glass. A pebble tumbles down the range of the mountaintop. One more, misplaced step and you’d follow suit, rolling and nicking every jagged rock that cropped up from the ground to tear your frame and head.

There was a sharp whistle behind you, spooking you over the edge, if not for Zane tugging you back, sword aimed at Ronin. He looked over Zane, a glint in his eye. Probably from spotting the pieces of metal on his snowy gi for protection.

“Who are you?”

“Jeez, you never heard a catcall before?” He does a once over your wounds, rolling his eyes at Zane’s probing blade.

“Almost scared the crap out of me, dickhead.” You grabbed Zane’s hand, lowering his weapon to his side. “How did you know they were here?”

“Got offered some money, might have to do with some camerawork.”

“So I should be worried?”

“Take a few more steps and you should be.”

“You’ll sneak us in?”

“For a price.”

“Guess I should have expected that, greedy shit.”

He played with the cloth on his face.

“Usually I’d ask for eighteen hundred” - he hooked his arm around your neck - “but since we're such good friends, I’m only asking for nine hundred.”

“How generous. Fine, I’ll get you the money.” You rolled your eyes and shoved his arm away as he took a device from his armored jacket. He pressed a series of buttons.

"Cameras are now playing back footage. They got this whole thing under lockdown, really only, I’d say twelve minutes left till they lifted off."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, after they had Cyrus take over the project from the glasses and getting threatened, they've sped the whole thing up, rushing it even if some things haven’t been ironed out."

"We'll just have stop-"

"And how will you do that, hm?” Ronin’s laugh at Zane echoed a hollowness. “You and your ninja buddies are gonna stop the ship from launching? Against an army of nindroids? You do realize how stupid that is? Okay, let's say you do somehow get in, do you know how to stop it? Of course, you don't. And for crying out loud, they have Borg-"

"Fine, we'll sneak on-"

"That's an even worse idea." He chuckled. "Ninjas in space, what a comedic genius!"

"I was being serious-"

"We get it, Zane." You messaged the bridge of your nose. "So you're saying we just let 'em have it?"

"Of course not silly. I'm saying," He whispered, getting closer until an inch of air was between you. "Give them a false sense of security, let them think they won, and snatch it as soon as they land."

He backs away and faces Zane. “We're gonna let them rocket off, taking a good chunk of their army with them, and then rescue Borg.”

“They’re not taking him?”

“No, he would be a liability up there.” He eyed the sky. “When the few tin cans are done in, we’ll know when and where the ship is porting.”

Metal clamped around your wrist yet again.

“I would like to discuss things further with my partner, Ronin.” He said his name with spite.

“Sure, but it's not gonna change anything, that rocket is leaving and none of you are getting on it on time”

“I am well aware.” He tugged you behind a rock, lowering his voice as he spoke. “Are you sure this man can be trusted?”

“I don’t trust him.”

His mouth is agape, words just waiting to lash out and criticize you.

“I’ve known this guy way longer than you-

“But not enough to trust him?”

“I know that money is only on his mind, and he won’t get that much by turning us in. He’ll get more by getting us in.”

You wrenched your wrist from his hold.

"Just trust me on this."

“What is taking you guys so long?” Cole jumped over the ledge, dragging Kai up with him.

“You were supposed to stay-”

“Gotta make sure you're not doing anything suspicious with our brother.” Kai's suspicion laced his mouth with venom.

“I can’t take a breath without you guys thinking I’m a scheming snake huh?”

“There are worse snakes out there.” Ronin slung an arm over your shoulder. “Snakes that would just let civilians die while playing around in a digital landscape.”

You tried to wiggle out of Ronin's hold, but he merely squeezed his arm around you.

"Come on-" Cole caught Kai's shoulder.

“We weren’t playing, we were fighting, defeating the Overlord!”

“And he’s still alive, you didn’t do your job right.”

Ronin’s truth stung him deeply, Kai's brows furrowed, his mask covering the other half of his fury. His weakness is displayed to everyone.

“We tried to kill him-"

"Stop, both of you.” Zane got in between Ronin and Kai.

"This one right here-" he ruffled your hair "-did their part, now you do yours." He dragged you away from the Ninjas. In a stupor, you nearly slipped over your own feet. Something in you reveled in Ronin defending you. Coiled around the fact and paraded it around like some badge of honor.

"Now don't get too prideful, I heard some people say you were running during a part of that fight."

You jumped and sheepishly looked to the side.

"But you stayed, and that's more than what others can say."

“Do you honestly want to stay here and help these numbskulls?"

"No, not really."

"Then why?"

"What does it matter?"

"It doesn't, I get money at the end of this. A little curious about the drama is all."

"...What are you? A gossiping teenager?"

"What I'm getting at, is this whole thing, doesn't seem worth it."

"If you want to know so much, I'm helping a friend.”

"A friend, this friend sure is worth something if they use this lot to help you. Give you a lot of shit."

"You don’t even know half of it.”

“I bet,” He muttered, tilting his red hat down. “Look out for yourself, because your friend and their friends don’t seem like the type to do it for you.”

Hushed voices snaked themselves into your ears. Ronin listens closely along with you.

“...all I’m saying is we shouldn’t be blindly trusting this Ronin guy, especially not with-” Cole grumbled.

“You don’t need to trust those two, but I’m going to trust…” Zane paused, and your name is uttered.

“You're trusting that liar? On this half baked plan?”

You could practically hear the fire burning in Kai’s tone.

“Yes, I am.”

“We could all take them on, we have our elemental powers-”

“We just got them back, and Lloyd just lost his golden power. It will take him some time to get used to just having his energy element and not having ours. The nindroids have more than we can handle together. This is the best course.”

There’s a boom that shakes through the ground and vibrates the very mountain range everyone stands on. You step out from behind the rock, seeing the spacecraft fire off its jets

“Wait, the ship is taking off!” Jay yelled below.

“What are you guys doing?!” Lloyd yelled with Jay.

Plumes of white fume danced around the center of the surrounding mountains. There’s a second shockwave, the soaring rocket ejecting more clouds of colorless smoke as it streaked into the atmosphere.”

“This is part of the plan,” Zane informed them on the method, Jay giving a skeptical look, which Zane brushed off, leaping down the mountain face.

“If that’s how it is, we need to get going.” Lloyd ran along with it, the second person to start scaling down the mountain with ease.

“Guess you're not coming?”

“Nope, I want to be as far away from the crossfire. Watch your back in there.” He sprinted away from you and disappeared down a slope. You leaned back, already seeing no one on the summit but you. So you shuffled and climbed down the sloped mountain, already halfway down, while the Ninja were at the bottom. Skin strained against their threads, craving to reopen again when you grabbed a stone too far or your spine arched for some balance, for fear that you would slide the whole mountain’s ridge. You made it to the bottom, albeit with a few popped stitches that leaked splotches of crimson. The ninja didn’t wait for you and you're power walking your way over there, not wanting anymore bleeding seams.

Sand cried out with the hurried footsteps you took compared to the whispers the sand made when the Ninja trod on it. Jay glared back at you, a finger to his lips when you catch up to them.

“Quit dragging up sand with your shoes,” Cole muttered.

“There’s no one here.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Do you see any shiny metal in this sandy wasteland?”

“They could be hiding behind a rock, like us.”

“They wouldn’t be hiding, their AI with the smarts of a ten-year-old.”

“Shh! I see one.” Zane murmured.

“What did I tell ya? I got this.” Cole slammed his hand on the rock, it spiked out and skewered the nindroid. He gives you the “I told you so”.

Sneaking around filled the rest of the journey, only two more nindroids showed up and were easily dispatched by Cole’s earth element. By the time you were at the entrance of the towering building, one robot stood by. It didn’t have a chance, Cole manipulating the sand and jamming it into every fissure in the nindroid until it burst.

Jay steps over the remains, ramming his fingertips on the locked door. Lightning runs up and down the metal hinge, smoke coming from the center. It hisses, alloy parting in the middle. A hallway painted in white stretches to two elevators, an array of buttons showing the numerous floors. There was a fire escape a few paces by the elevator.

“We will split up here, Jay and I will clear the top floors and you guys will clear the bottom and we'll meet up there. ” Zane ordered, and you honestly, would have liked it better if he took Kai too. You begrudgingly followed the rest of the Ninja. Pleasingly enough, Kai was welcomely calm since that scolding he got from Ronin.

“Okay, you guys take on one floor each, when you're finished, go to the next floor.” Cole left you at that, opening the fourth door and going in. Everyone split off and you were left to clear the first floor alone.

You sighed and gradually rotate the knob, quiet as a mouse. You free the door, and black metal is confronting you, gleaming with malice. You don’t give the robot a chance, slamming your palm on the thing and catching it before it can clamor to the rug. You almost fell with it, bending your knees to keep it from dropping to the floor. If there was another nindroid, an alarm would be blaring in your ear. You sneak a look inside. It was empty, not a soul in sight. You check the next room and it's the same thing. It seems you got lucky for this floor, you could only hope that was the same for all of them.

…

“Heyyyy!” Jay yelled at you bellow, bending on the railing, a hand curved by his mouth as if he wasn’t loud enough. “We haven't found Borg!"

"We haven't either!" Lloyd yelled up at him.

"Just a few more floors until we got this place-!”

He’s yanked back by Zane, who was shaking his head at Jay’s antics.

“We are going into the next floor, I wish you luck.” They're gone, each in their respective floors.

The rest of the Ninja glanced at each other.

"What are we waiting for?" Cole went up the stairs, the rest following.

"This taking forever," Kai complained. "We should just ring the alarm and get it over with."

"You heard Zane, this is how we're doing things," Lloyd said, and a door closed.

You don't want to hear Kai complain, pressing your ear to your floor's door and slipped in when there was no noise. It was only when you were in did you hear a noise. No one was there, except for footsteps growing in volume, about to round the corner. You hid behind a vending machine, readying yourself to strike quick. The robot falls with your hit, but you catch it before it can make a thundering racket. Your arms shiver with the weight, almost getting crushed under it. 

You slump the guard on the wall, hissing at the bleeding in your arm, one of the stitches reopened. You don't dwell on it, the two guards still glued to their spot. A little racket would be needed. You shoved the tin can to the ground, the cadence of footsteps echoing in the hall. They round the vending machine you hid behind and don't notice your palms on their backs. You can't catch the other nindroid, and it makes a boisterous blast. All the cursing in the world wouldn't make you feel any better.

More nindroids sprint in, stomping on the ground. Fighting here, in a hallway appeared to be a horrible idea. A rattling sounds on the floor.

“Need some help?”

The vent opens, and a flurry of green beams tear holes in the nindroids' chests. You leaned against the wall, not caring if it made your stitches on your back buzz with pain.

“Thanks, really saved me there, um, Lloyd, right?”

“Yeah - You're bleeding!” He’s pointing to the patch of blood on your sleeves. You fish out some more gauze, wrapping another layer of bandages. “Do you need help?”

“Nah, I got it.” You wrap it around one last time, grabbing the end with your teeth and cutting a knife through it, saving the rest for later. You hastily tie the bandage, stepping over the suits of metal. “Let’s get this over with.”

‘I want a bath and a bed to sleep onnn.’

Peaking the corner, you spot nothing, and when you turn your head back to Lloyd, he hadn't moved, a worried, perplexed gaze on his face.

“Something wrong?”

“Ah, no, no, not at all.”

Earsplitting, shrill alarms resound through the hallway, outside the floor, and the entire building.

“What did those idiots do now?”

“I don’t know, but stay close!” A silver dagger is drawn from his green, armored gi and in his other hand, a verdant ball of light.

“Geez, not you too.” You rolled your eyes, and they landed on Lloyd’s confused upper part of his expression.

“What? No, I didn’t mean it like that!”

Entrances slide open, flooding the corridor with sable metal. What could they be guarding so closely? Green streaks dive in the air, penetrating the heads of the nindroids. A verdant, swirling tornado, with lime sparks blasting from it, took Lloyd's place, darting from nindroid to nindroid. 

Not about to let him do all the heavy lifting, wisps swim through the air, snapping a couple of swords out of nindroids' claws and leaving you an opening to do them in. You bring your barrier up, letting two nindroids get distracted by hacking it, never noticing the touch of death on their chest. Cracking sounds behind you, a sword swiping through the barrier, and part of your arm. It doesn’t let up, aiming to carve your limbs from your torso. Wisps circled you, and rammed into the blade, driving it away.

Though, that trick wouldn’t work with this one, not even giving you the chance to glance your palm on metal. A punch connects with your cheekbone and it grabbed your collar, and launching you to the wall, the back of your head banging against it. Dizziness irritates the throbbing in your head, worsening at the sight you cracked your eyes to. Three, crystalline nindroids pick up a sword. Where is the sword going? For your head? For the junction of your neck and shoulder? For the middle of your stomach? Desperate, uncoordinated hands shoot wisps, but they're unphased. And everything merges, the sword turning into one, yet it never tore into anything. 

Black iron clamored to its side, Lloyd stepping out behind it.

"Got here just on time. Are you okay?" He pulled you up, and you winced at the rush of pain in your head.

"Yeah, thanks, I didn’t think that would, y'know."

“Next time you're in trouble, just call out for my help, okay?”

Your eyes darted up, and as corny as it will sound, you’ve never been as heart warmed as you have now.

“U-um, yeah - I will, Lloyd.”

‘I guess I was too quick to judge.'

He tightened his mask, hiding away his fanged smile. He goes on ahead to open the door and on the other side, faces of fear switched to joy. An eruption of happy shouting sounded from the people in their rows of computers.

“Ah, you managed to infiltrate the base - I must say you are a bit late.” Borg wheeled through from the front of the room, a large screen displaying the ship’s journey on full display among other things. “We can’t change the course of the rocket.”

“That’s okay, we're working on ambushing them as soon as they land. Do you have an idea where they will?” Lloyd walked through the crowd, their voices hushed down.

“They’re planning to go back to Borg Tower again.” A voice chimed in from a computer screen. “We’ll keep an eye on things, and tell you where they landed.”

“Great, stay here, we’re going to check the other floors,” Lloyd told the scientist, going out the door.

“How is Pixel?” Borg brought up his glasses all the way to the start of his nose as if he could see your answer.

“She’s sad about you going missing, but she’s pulled herself together.”

"As expected of her." His pride shone in his grin. "I do miss her."

“She is too, when we get this place cleared out, we'll take you back."

“Yes, of course, do be careful! And patch up that wound on your arm!”

“I try,” You grunted. Lloyd had waited for you by the entrance, insisting he helped tie some gauze around your arm... You couldn't say no.

By the end of this, a dreamless nap would be welcomed with open arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ======
> 
> I never really liked the space arc in season 3... So I'm changed it up a bit. Hope you guys don't mind owo


	13. The Titanium Ninja

The tea lounge, an innocent place for a little get-together. Why Wu wants a meeting when the rocket ship lands in less than thirty minutes is beyond you. But you digress, it was up to you to prepare the tea since Borg scrapped a majority of the robots in an event the Overlord attempts chaos again.

There was a wall of many-hued boxes with labels for each tea. Nature’s perfume is ever prevalent in this small room, namely the smell of Earth or the many flowers that bloomed around Earth’s head like hair ornaments. Zest of citrus and the warmth of sandalwood worked well to feel any sort of comfort and calm.

Your eyes eventually zeroed in on the green section, spotting the basic green tea. Better to choose something familiar. The pot you placed came to a full rolling boil and you dipped the bags in it. Most of the tea you’ve drunk (which isn’t much) came from restaurants, and you think most teas have to boil. Shrill squeaks tread down the hall, in need of oil for their wheels. You don’t turn around, it doesn’t take a brain cell to know who it is.

“Hi Mr. Borg, do you need something?”

“If it isn’t too much trouble, could you give me a cup of water please?”

Silently you nod, snatching a glass from the cabinet and hovering it under the water dispenser's tap. You hand it to him and he needs a moment to rub the dark circles under his eyes before taking a sip.

“Are you sure this whole thing will pan out?” Hisses escape the liquid as you pour it into two porcelain teacups, steam rising, a scent of smoke.

“Of course, we have the advantage here.” He brought his glasses up to the light, leering at a blemish. “What are you worried about? The water? I can burst those fire hydrants quite easily with control of the suppl-”

“It just seems too easy.”

Certainly, the world does like playing its little jokes, perhaps you’ve grown to expect them.

“Setting up and getting clearance was far from easy, even the Emperor of Ninjago pressed to hear about this dilemma.” He ran a hand through his unkempt, greasy hair, breathing through his nose. “Last time he did that was two years ago and when he comes out of hiding it's serious. We have this, having doubts will doom us. We need to take risks, and I’ve taken many to get here.”

His brown eyes peer through you.

“Like with me? Was I a risk?”

His mouth is thin, an exhale slipping past them.

“You still are. Do not make me regret ever clearing your record.” He placed his glasses back on. That hushed you, yet your face spoke volumes, glowering at him. “I apologize. I guess I was a bit intense there, I know you are a chang-”

“I’ll see you later Borg.”

Not another word was spoken, as he squeaks away in his wheelchair, its noise grating. You only throw the hot tea bags when the door is closed.

A whiff of the tea and it smells slightly seared.

“Crap, I burnt it.”

You had to check, placing the toasty porcelain cup to your lips.

The door thundered open, causing you to drop the teacup to the floor in alarm. A puddle of green tea and broken porcelain is at your feet.

'He's a little early.'

You ploddingly meet the fuming elder.

He expressed your name with such venom he could be a Venomari. Not one to make a bad first appearance - especially with an old man who appeared so fragile - you fished out a roll of paper towels.

'Here you are making messes, burning his tea.'

"Sorry." You muttered.

He stood so stiff compared to when he was bouncing all over the place in the junkyard. Any other person would find it is hard to believe he could bash your head in, but you believed it one hundred percent. With that thought in your head, you panicked even more.

“I'm Sorry! I thought I could drink and I’ve made a mess - I’ll clean it up Wu - I mean Master Wu.” You bowed to him, while he stared in a daze. Pieces of clay are thrown into the trash can in a frenzy. He studied you under his straw, conical hat, never moving from the shoji screen.

He looked far older than his brother Garamadon, his hair white unlike the greyness on his brother and a beard that reached past his belly, unlike Garamadon's clean-shaven face. But as with brothers, you can spot some similarities. They are both beasts when they are angry. Even worse with how Garamadon was when darkness was all he knew. You already had a brush with that on both sides, you don't want to see it again. Hands fumbled the paper towel in them, soaking the tea, paranoid that you would make him madder.

"...Serve me some tea."

Tastebuds lingered with tea, burnt tea.

"Um, I think it's bad."

"Nonsense, tea is never bad and it's simple to make." He clasped the cup, guiding it to his mouth. Then his eye twitched. “It's very astringent… and charred. How on Ninjago, did you burn tea? "

“I'm sorry!” You bowed, noticing his readjust grip on the staff.

'Don'thitme. Don'thitme!'

"I would hate to see you attempt Gongfu tea, not that you can with the materials and utensils missing." He snatched the pot and dumped the concoction in the sink, and if you listened ever so slightly, you could hear the shame he expressed at your tea, refilling the kettle after rinsing it thoroughly. “I will show you how it is done. Come.”

Carefully, you shuffled to his side, watching him take two cups out.

"It's okay, you don't have to make me a cup."

"It is bad manners to refuse a cup offered by an elder." He joked. "Relax, I was joking, I'm not as uptight as I seem. Now let me make some tea for both of us."

"No."

His ears perked up as if he never heard something as ridiculous as that.

"You… don't like tea?"

"Um..." You stiffened.

'Is he the type to get worked up over it?'

"Tell me, an old man will not judge you based on your thoughts of tea."

"Hm, I've tried a couple, none of them I liked. Only one that's okay is green tea." You pressed a paper towel to the splatter of tea on your sweater. He’s at the shelf, searching through it.

"Try Sleepy Willow's tea, it doesn’t take long to prepare."

"Willow tea is a bit strong."

"No no, Sleepy Willow's tea, it is more palpable for your taste buds.”

"I seriously doubt it, what makes this one any better?"

He takes out a light blue box, already set out to prove you wrong.

"Believe me when I say it, but you will love this tea. It's not a biting taste like Willow tea. But enough about tea, I will bore you with all the specific aspects of each one." He took two packets and propped them in the cups. "I've heard some things about you. Word of mouth travels far around this city. A few see you a coward-"

“I couldn’t save all of them.”

He tilted his head down, stroking his snowy beard. He was less tense, studying his bamboo stave, living through the times it saved him.

“...No, you can’t save all. In battles long ago fought, you learn the truth. It didn't matter what side won when you see the bodies. That some people are dead before they even walk the battlefield. Some flee, living another brutal day. Some still fight to survive. Some they... They were drained and slain."

Those words pierce you like gelid needles, stuck in your skin. His face is grim, every wrinkle on his skin growing deeper, pupils soulless.

He blinked and averted his attention to the kettle.

"But not all of them, you saved some.” He took the tea bags out of the pot.

It was comforting, for that bitter part of you that knew it really couldn’t be helped. Guilt for ever thinking otherwise lessened its stiffening purchase on your heart. Brutal deaths played out in your head, and you had to open your eyes again to see the wooden counter. Orange ceramic, keeping a liquid with a turquoise hue is in front of you. Woodsy and warm with the fragrance of sweet flowers and berries that stem from Sleepy Willows’ leafy branches.

“There’s some… cold comfort in that.” You grappled with the mask hanging by your thigh. “I don’t think I should take it like that?”

“Take it how you will.” His voice lowered. “It seems I was wrong about you, I am the reason they have treated you harshly."

"What do you mean?" You didn’t bring the cup to your lips.

"I told them to be careful around you when you first attack them at the school.” His eyes had a blue tint, divulging in the drink’s scent with his nose. “I don’t regret it, for I was only keeping them safe. You can take out your anger on me. I’m sorry they treated you so harshly.”

“They can say sorry themselves, they’ll come around.”

“I’m sure they will after a time, and put everything behind them. You were the one that helped create the Techno Blades yes?"

"Yep, it's pretty easy. Borg did all the technical stuff… and the questionable design. I really can do it to any weapon, it just takes a bit from my already existing wisps. Here." You unsheathed the titanium katana, a sapphire shine rippling on the edge. "Got this from a nindroid on the rocket site. Since we're going all out, I put a lot into this one - the metal is of such good quality."

"It doesn't hurt to be prepared. Speaking of which, what are you planning to do after this?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"It would be a shame for your talents to go to waste." He brought the freshly brewed cup to his hairy lips.

"Nah I have plans." Your hand tightened around the scarf that wrapped your neck, hiding the lime inscription.

“...I wish you luck."

You took a sip of the liquid, expecting to be deceived with its wonderful scent, but you were pleasantly surprised. It tasted as it smelled, gracing your tongue with the sweetness of flowers and berries, and the earthy tone of its leaves.

“How does it taste?” He had uncertainty in his voice, for what, you couldn't say. Where was his sure confidence?

“Better than I expected…” A single drop of teal lays at the bottom of the porcelain. He had a small smile, hat covering up to his checks. “You should own a tea shop.”

“I suppose that would be a nice business venture.” He gives a hearty guffaw. “I won’t keep you waiting, the battle is approaching.”

“Right, it was nice talking to you, Master Wu.”

“And to you.”

You don’t give him another glance, shutting the door behind you.

"How did it go?" Nya's face popped around the corner, scaring you out of your skin.

"You didn't need to do that." You breathed through your nose.

"Sorry, a habit. So," She paused, staring at the dark splotch on your shirt. "It didn't go that well did it?"

"Could have gone better, I'm surprised he even asked me to join."

"Huh, he usually doesn't do that, you must have really impressed him!" Nya's red-painted lips curled. "Did you take the offer?"

"God no. Kai's a pain in the ass."

"Not nice to say that to his sister."

"You're related to that idiot? No offense, but.."

"None taken, but, I get it" She laughed at her bracelet, the red gem glinting with the gold. “Give it some time, and he’ll be a campfire.”

“A campfire? Never burns out does he?”

“Nope, he’s as hot-headed as his element.” She shook her head, her straight hair in its bowl cut bobbing.

“Typical. Why didn’t he have a water element? Something mellow?”

“Haha, with the way he is, he would find some way to turn it against you.”

“True, I wouldn't want to be drowning in sewer water.”

“Ew, gross.” She chuckled. “This is my stop, don’t lose out there, or I might take the spotlight with my mech.” She punched the air, practically acting out the scene.

“A giant red mech punching the Overlord’s dumb face would be badass.”

“Maybe I could show you my Samurai X later?” She had a sparkle in her eyes, and it would be a crime to deny her.

“Yeah, give me a tour of it later.”

“Alright! When this whole thing blows-”

A roaring boom vibrated through the air, and another. You chewed on your lip, the space shuttle had entered the atmosphere. She seemed taken aback, and then reverted to her excited self.

“That’s our cue, break a leg out there!” She raised an arm and went into the elevator.

“Maybe I am being too cynical.” You don’t pay much attention going down the stairs, and by the time you notice, your hand is on one of the entrances’ repaired doors. The Ninja are already there, heads tilted up skyward, never even glancing at you as you stood behind them.

With the grace of a drifting leaf, the spacecraft drifts in the cloudless sky, its booster working on overdrive to keep it from diving to the cleared-out street.

Tapping beats the ground incessantly and Kai yields a frustrated groan. Kai raised his hand, fingers splayed, stretching for the falling object, and he grasped nothing, a fire coming from the bottom of the spacecraft. Jay was the first to lecture him.

“Kai! Borg told us-!”

“I’m not waiting another minute for this thing.”

Water gushed from the ground, hydrants bursting and shooting out fountains. Borg caught on fast. Geysers of water flood the streets and rumble the ground. Rivers stream from other streets, racing each other to intersect in the middle. Waves erupt from the impact of metal pounding into the ground, a deafening explosion coming soon after, shattering the windows. Water and fire collide, making clouds of steam in the center, a moment passes, and you would have been forgiven for thinking that they died. What’s left of the space shuttle is a mountain of blackened scrap scattered. The pile tumbles, a charred torso crawling.

“You're up Jay!” Nya sounded off in his earpiece, making him cringe.

“Did you have to be that loud?”

There’s a pause, and he responds, “Okay, yeah I admit I am.” Lightning flitted between his fingers, a web of blue strands electrifying around his fingers, dancing in his eyes. And as quick as lightning, his hands touch the lake of water. Bolts of light leaped on the water and encapsulated metal, pillars of blue screaming for the sky in the heap of scrap. Jay zapped the water one more time for good measure. Nothing moved, so his mouth moved instead, calling a celebration, everyone else consumed in cheers.

Yet, the evil that transfigured everything rotten is still there.

“What’s wrong?” Zane noticed the moment you stood noiseless, that it wasn’t as peaceful as it seemed.

“It just seems too easy.”

Certainly, the world does like playing its little jokes, perhaps you have grown to see them.

“I’ll check it out.”

“I will too.” He brought his pristine mask up, marching to the creaking, sparking space shuttle. The closer you got, the more of the parade the boys were throwing is blocked out.

“Stay here, I’ll go and check the rest.” He didn’t get far as you were blinded by a golden light. A blow to your chest knocks the wind out of you, a heavyweight pushing you to the pavement. Water slips into your ears, drowning the roar and any outcry for Zane and you. You coughed out the water, each one racking your chest with agony. You tried to push off whatever crushing weight was on you, yanking on damp hair.

“Ah, wait! It’s me!”

"Zane?" You squinted, white spots still flashing in your sight. He shook his head, locks clinging to his face. He clumsily staggered to his feet. He picked you up, no time to wait for you. Your chest and ribs ached with pangs at the slight movement or when you breathed too deeply. Chills spread through your skin, a subzero blast makes itself known, snowflakes fluttering. Ice rose weaving a path that Zane rode like a frozen ocean wave, eluding sable smoke. Both of you are on the other side, on dry land, staring at an amalgamation of an inky, starless night and the light of the sun. Lightning does little to nothing, little flames sparking here and there, further making shadows dance in the lump of golden metal weapons.

Jay straightened up, ending his onslaught of lightning. Kai's hand flared up, and he made the fires burn brighter as if it would do anything but make the shadows darker.

A slinking, Stygian mass perched atop the gold, strings of black and yellow spewing from it. Blackened metal covers the bottom of its many tendrils, wary of the water.

‘Why is it so careful with water?’

It cackled with the fires on its body.

“I will become the Golden Master. I will burn this city to ashes.” A mouth forms, globs of black resembling fangs and teeth smiling, illuminated by his scarlet core. “Everyone will bow to me as I dump you in your graves - Scum!”

He launched tendrils while golden chains strike the cracked concrete, throwing chunks of cement at the Ninja as they dodged or used Cole’s cropped-up rock as shelter. Threads back off, frightened of the Techno Blades whenever it barely touches one of the Overlord’s strings. The best their weapons can do is use them as shields until he unearths the truth.

You gradually rest on the railing, and tugged on Zane’s sleeve, recognizing the way he never tore his optics from his friends, his brothers.

“Zane…” You unsheathed your sword, shoving it in front of him. “This is a gamble. I think the Overlord is also a spirit, a really powerful one at that. Your Techno Blades won't do much, this is not in the digital world and he’s gonna find out soon. Use this sword, don’t use it till you get to his core. One hit to his red core is all it takes.”

You pressed the blade to your healed palm, drawing blood, but a hand grips your wrist.

“What are you doing?”

“Taking a life, banishing a life, giving a life, living a life, moving on from life, there’s always a sacrifice.”

You ran the blade on your thumb, blood soaking the end, hissing as you smeared the rest on the edge.

'Please let this work.'

“I won’t let you.”

“What? Oh hell no, I’m not sacrificing myself anytime soon, there’s not even a need. I can't even walk straight without hunching over, my element is weaker, being drenched to the bone-”

"I am built to protect those who cannot protect themselves.”

He seized the handle, thumb on the guard, and sprinting away.

“That's a bit much-” Your breath got stuck in your throat, straightening up inch by inch, as if that would stop the pain lining your ribs. In the time you got up, Zane joined his friends. “I was gonna say that I’d support him from behind…”

“It's not too late.” A hoarse voice sounded behind you, and you trained your face to see Master Wu and Master Garmadon. “Can you imbue my staff-”

A shriek of pain stabbed at eardrums, snapping everyone’s attention to the green figure zooming into a car, denting the trunk.

“Lloyd!” Master Garamadon cried, and went straight into battle, putting himself in the line of fire.

“It takes a lot of time, time we don’t have.” For a single step, agony shoots up your ribs.

“That is a shame.” He muttered. “We’ll take it from here, you will get in the way.”

“Huh?! I can-” He poked your rib, and you're blenching onto the railing.

“I hope it's not broken ribs, though I suppose you would be dead, foaming blood. You can do a well enough job here.”

He leaped into the air as if he was some sort of frog.

“I can’t reach him-!” You uselessly screamed, clutching your chest, as if it was going to burst. “...from here.”

You hang onto the railing, inching your way to the bottom of the stairs. You noticed that Zane wasn’t with the Ninja anymore. You made it over, slumping to the rock.

“What’s up with you?” Kai muttered, and you rolled your eyes.

“Thanks, Kai, for showing just a bit of concern.”

“Are you okay?” Cole asked, spotting the way you clutched your side.

“Doesn’t matter, where’s Zane?”

“Come out Ninja, you can’t hide forever!”

“We’re not hiding!” Jay called out childishly.

“We’re just getting started!” Cole yelled, heaving a lamp post and tossing it at the Overlord. It never reached him, a tentacle veering it to a building, while the rest of the Ninja vaulted over the boulder they were just behind. Leaving you… you're not the least bit surprised. You stifle your breathing, one black chord slinking on the rock, squirming on top of it.

A marron mech descends from the sky, goading the Overlord to attack it. Stygian strings all shoot into the air, skewering Nya’s mech full of holes. Flames and smoke exploded in a fury of metal shards. Everyone is about to lose it if they didn’t find a marron parachute landing on a rooftop. It was all a distraction; Zane is coming in from behind, with the backup of the Garmadons and Wu. Lloyd got caught in a golden thread, the Overlord laughing, even taunting their yells for Lloyd.

“This is the best you can do?” He tightened his grip, and Garamdon stayed with his son, Zane walking on thin ice. You eyed the tendril above and figured the best you could, is be another distraction.

“Dad! Watch out!”

You didn’t need any more than that, wisps raking at the tentacle, hearing the Overlord grunt in pain as it withered.

“Who did that?! Come out! Or watch these three get squished to a pulp!” There are pained whimpers and you didn't need to listen anymore to step out.

"I'm right here, shitface!"

His red eye is on you, only on you, no one, and nothing else. A sword pierced his core, the Overlord’s cacophony of agony. There’s a crack, and the blade shatters into turquoise.

“I take your soul, and release it from its shackles.”

Blue wisp seeps into the core.

“I’ve only seen this once-”

Resonating chimes ring from the center of his core.

“Leave and be swallowed by the inky abyss.”

You pressed your bleeding thumb to your bleeding palm, clutching it tightly.

“No! No! No! It's not possible!”

Gold desperately separates your aqua barrier, fragmenting it and wildly hunting for you.

“May you stare at it for all eternity.”

Sounds turn quiet and then a surge of violet light swallows the Overlord and Zane.

Everyone is shouting his name, and when the light dims down, they're all crowding around him. Did the Overlord get him?

'He has to be okay!'

It's silent. So quiet, only the whispers of the dead could be heard.

"I'm fine!" Zane sprung to his feet, standing tall and strong, wrapping his arm around the group giving him a bear hug.

"Zane!" Pixel runs down the stairs, past you, and straight into Zane's arms.

'He's good, so why are you...'

You limped away, not enduring the sickening way they gazed into each other's eyes as if they were meant for one another, gently reaching closer. You bit your tongue, the applause and cheers jeering in your head.

'It's done, stop being a doomer for no reason. Hell, why are you even like this?'

"Woah Zane!"

'Pixel's still your friend, like Griffin.'

"Ew! Not in front of me!"

Were they though? One was ignoring you, and the other just walked past you, never sparing a glance.

You're getting ahead of yourself - you clenched your fist, scolding yourself for being so pessimistic, it disgusted you.

They blabbered on and on, salting further this stinging, desolate sensation.

"Let's go! For the titanium Ninja!!!"

"For the titanium Ninja!"

"For the titanium Ninja!!"

"For the titanium Ninja!!!"


	14. Penitence

A melody repeats, hums echo in your room, the lyrics unknown, if there were any to interlace the tune. It's a piece with both its ups and downs. You're humming the parts doused in pride. Carrying out the laundry is boring without a tune. A groan intruded your humming, ceasing it all together when you notice a clean, white shirt on the floor.

'Of course, Zane had to ram into my chest like that.'

A dull pricking pleads your body to stop, to not bend your torso further. Fuck it, your not picking it up. Damn, are bruised ribs a pain to deal with and heal. You haven’t gone outside apart from buying groceries the past two weeks in an effort to hurry your healing. On top of that, sleeping is a hassle where half the battle is spent falling into a slumber with the aches and whispers of doubt.

Better than replaying the deaths of those civilians, which have thankfully died down. Wu's words of wisdom made sure of that. Anyways, if they aren't terrorizing the grounds they died on, then surely, they are at peace?

Rather, what is plaguing you at night is dumb, fickle Larina. Seldom, do you reminisce of her since that day she betrayed you, yet she is lingering in the corners of your mind, mirroring the image of Pixel and Griffin. Are they going to do what she did? That question would emerge once in the dead of night, ignoring the answers you carelessly toss at it.

‘Living people are more reliable than dead ones, duh.’

You scoffed, powering on the TV, a distraction from the rising, sliver of a moon.

Flicking through channels in a blurry of images you clicked even faster, catching a glimpse of Zane on the channel. You power off the TV.

News clippings captured the battle, and you were sort of a regular in it, showing you banishing the overgrown spirit. And it would pan back to Zane. At least that died down in less than two weeks, faster than when Lloyd defeated the Overlord the first time. There was an instance where you were wearing your mask and a journalist wanted to interview you on: "...fighting with Zane and his ninja brothers. Thank you so much by the way. Could you explain how being the Titanium Ninja's backup-”.

“Backup.”

That word coated your tongue in a sour taste that Sleepy Willow’s tea could not wash. That’s all they see you as? No, of course, Zane can receive the meticulous title of “Titanium Ninja” since he’s so mighty and unbreakable. And you’ll be labeled “Backup”.

‘Whatever.’

You brushed off whatever faint prick of jealousy decided to sink its claws into your pride. You know what you did. You didn't need validation from anyone, any ninja who parade about like clowns. Might as well erect a titanium statue of Zane too.

You got out of dodge hearing that, a paparazzi and self-proclaimed fans demanding photos with you. Last time you wore your mask to the public. You genuinely didn't foresee the crowd. It was… an experience, one you are willing not to redo. Even if a tiny, stupid voice said it was nice: you don't like the spotlight.

'That can go to Zane.'

You bitterly open your phone. You say you don't mind the way they pushed you aside. You understand, their friend nearly died.

'It's whatever.'

You scroll through Nya’s text which you were late on answering because your phone died. You haven’t seen her since the Overlord’s sealing. Mostly because she was busy fixing up her Samurai X suit and the Destiny Bounty. She would send pictures of her progress: the boosters on the ship, its sails, or the paint job on her mech. Accompanying the pictures are voice recordings or videos explaining the intricacies of things. Hardly would she ramble, focusing on the important aspects of the technology. Sometimes she would send a text at five in the morning. Her sleeping schedule was all over the place. You wouldn’t be surprised if she was sleeping over at her Samurai X cave too.

You hear a chime and skim over the message.

‘I'm almost at your house, it's about Pixel and Zane. What?’

Pixel hadn't responded in days. Sure, she is a bit slow on answering, especially when she was whisked off by Zane. You suppose - them being both robots - they would want to indulge in whatever euphoric emotions and thoughts that sparked between them. Still, she wouldn’t fail to respond, even if that took a day or two later.

It’s in her artificial, caring nature. The very one where she asked why you left, fussing about the wound you told her you patched yourself. Hanging up the phone did not quit her probing, not until you begrudgingly allowed her into your house to fret about your injury and scolding herself for overlooking it.

You would expect this indifference from Griffin, but not her. This was just… odd. Why wouldn't she answer in five days?

Cheerful chimes trickle from your phone, and you lay it on your ear.

“What do you want, Borg?”

“I understand you have been, a bit angry with me, but this is urgent, please put your grudge-”

“Stop beating around the bush.”

He is indecisive during his talking, holding out at two words, and springs into another rambling of a robot's name.

“What happened to Pixel.” You snapped, having enough of running in circles.

“She’s missing.” He tries to settle it lightly, but it is drowned in worry. “I haven’t got a read on her location, since the power went out on the coast of the city.”

“Wasn’t she off with Zane?”

“The Ninja haven’t heard anything from him either. Could you perhaps do something with your element?”

“I could, but not many spirits are that close to water. I’ll try to find something out.”

“Ahh! Before you go, the Smiths will accompany you in searching, they will be there any minute.”

'Better than having all of them. Weird, they’re usually far up the others bumhole.'

“You were really thinking of hauling me out of my house, huh? Fine, but Kai starts his attitude and he’s out.”

“...Thank you, I will repay you.”

“I don’t need anything.” You gruffly said, ending the call, finger hovering over Pixel’s messages.

It isn't long when there's a sharp rapping on your apartment door. You undo the locks, a tired face on the brink of a nap.

"You deadass look like you haven't slept at all Nya."

"You look worse than you do," Kai muttered, far out in the pit of drowsiness to say a clever insult. He sat up straight, his head no longer resting on the wall to nap on the staircase.

You looked down at him, and a lithe grin stretched to your cheeks.

"Why the shit-eating grin?"

Nya crossed her arms, squeezing them tight to her orange hoodie a few sizes large, hiding her figure.

"Kai, you have drool on your face."

He hurriedly rubbed at the corner of his mouth with his red sleeve, smearing the drool on his sharp jawline.

"Disgusting.” You locked the door behind you

“Borg filled you in?”

“Yep, let's get going."

...

“I was right here when it happened two days ago, they both just dropped, and then there was a bunch of steam.” The woman plummeted back into a rock, too exhausted to continue to shy from Nya’s scrutinizing. “I got away. Didn’t want the water droplets to kill me.”

‘It’s like they knew I was here. All of these ghosts got hit by the same thing.’

“I couldn’t see much, a couple was here and gone in a flash of red.” The ghost is extremely pale, one could barely make out its shape. He started phasing in and out.

“Hey! Why is he doing that?”

He evanesced. He might as well have ended it by dipping into the sable, endless ocean.

As expected, these ghosts were on the brink.

“We’ll call it a day, continue searching tomorrow night.”

“What do you mean? We can still go for a few hours.”

The sea lapped at the shore, whisking more sand in its salty waters.

“You can, but ghosts can’t, not these weak ones anyway. Some of them are already sleeping, the steam got them. And the sun is about to rise.”

“Come on Kai, we need sleep too or we'll be passing out asking around and I doubt people are going to be up this early for questions.”

“Fine,” Kai grumbled. “We’ll come back later to ask around.”

He caught your eye, a wavering feel to them.

“Yeah, I’ll be here tomorrow night.” You yawned, tear ducts becoming waterlogged.

“That wasn’t what I was getting at, but, uh.”

Nya elbowed his gut, and he exhaled pointedly, “What did you do that for!”

“You wanna apologize, do it already.”

‘Kai? Apologizing? Tonight is a first for a lot of things.’

“Zane wanted me to apologize to you.”

He had sadness in him, his shoulders low, not at all high with pride.

“Sorry about the hard feelings.” He said it with good faith, but you knew that wasn’t aimed at you.

“I’m not taking that half-assed apology, try harder.” You bottled your desire to scoff and ridicule him and his shit apology - if you could call it one.

He looked to the side, his lips in a thin line.

“I’m sorry.”

“About?”

“I’m sorry, I treated you like-”

“You treated me like shit. You, your friends after everything. Everything we fought.” You hold his gaze, his attention, with your clenched lips and misty orbs. “And you still think I’m going to pull something.”

Perhaps he grew a conscience, his eyes brim full of guilt, seeing how hurt you are.

“Sorry… I’m sorry. I didn’t think-” He shut his mouth, excuses do nothing to fix a broken bridge. “I can’t take back what I said, how I treated you, but I want to make things right.”

Mouth parched, you swallow dryly, peering through your eyelashes at him. You can't meet his eyes, so you shut them and take a breath to compose your shaken self.

“I...” You changed your off-guard tune, chin on your hand, feigning a contemplative expression, anything to kill the embarrassing wetness on your eyeballs. “I accept your apology, dickweed.”

“Dickweed?!”

His sister giggled, "See ya later!" She hauled Kai's fuming form off.

The beam on your mouth lost its brightness the further they went with their noise, replaced by chimes. Intrinsic wisp float like dandelion seeds in the air. Their whispers are everlasting.

They all said one thing: red.

“Stop playing around and come out.”

A head popped out of the ground, a grin on his face.

“Oh? So you can see me.”

“Did you see what happened here?”

“Not exactly, but restless wisps around here do like speaking their mind, to those who will listen and understand their cryptic language.”

“And what do they say? Besides the same thing.”

“Oh, they say a lot of things." He laughed sardonically as if they have been hounding his ears for days. “I’m afraid that’s all they say.”

“Why didn’t you come out earlier?”

“I am the head man around here. I won't reveal myself in front of those two idiots. Especially when they perceive us like some bodiless chicken.” He traced a circle in the ground with a floating stick. “I just wanted to see the new Grieve for myself.”

“Grieve?”

“That’s what we refer to you. Overseer, Grieve of the Spiritland whatever floats your boat.” His hair rose, the knots at the ends splitting into slits, pupils peering through you. “You're not as mad as the Scarlet Spirit, that’s good.”

He sank further into the sand.

“Scarlet Spirit?” You racked your brain.

"Scarlet Spirit left survivors to fear another visit."

That name, you’ve seen it once in your days of pouring over records. A village of ash. “Wait-”

He's gone, the scarce wisps whispering in your ear the angry color.

…

The ringing of your doorbell reverberates off the walls of your apartment and you groggily answer it, having just woken up from your much-needed nap, especially after your night at the beach.

“You got here fast.” You rubbed your eye, clearing the fogginess. “Too fast.”

“We didn’t wake you did we?” Lloyd asked, noticing the dark circles under your eyes.

‘We?’

“Nah, I’m still kinda sleepy.” You yawned, leaning against the doorway. “So, what’s the lead on them?”

You jumped, a tall shadow cropping up in your left field of vision.

“We’d figure we head to this neck of the woods deal that’s going on in the lower end of town.”

“Yeah...” Jay trailed off under your attention.

“What are you guys doing here?” You muttered and your pupils landed back on Lloyd.

He stiffened, and in a show of humility, bowed with Cole. Jay folded in half quickly, not wanting to see what your front would shift into.

Lloyd studied you through his blonde hair. You listened closely.

“Thank you for saving us from the Overlord. Me and my father and Master Wu wanted to thank you, but we never got the chance.”

“Yeah, you went off before we could.” Jay’s shoulders stiffened under your unimpressed sneer. “And we’re sorry-”

“We're sorry for doubting you all those times,” Cole said, eyelashes joined in earnest. “It was out of fear and suspicion. And we still did it after fighting together so many times.”

“Go easy on us.” Jay's eyes and lips are screwed shut.

You chuckled, and it winded back up again at Jay’s trembling lip.

“Are you scared, Jay?” You wanted to tease him, see how scared he was of you. You slammed a hand on his shoulder, feeling his whole body jump out of his skin. Your lips, nearly graced his ear, bending down with his folded body. "You should be."

You blew softly in his ear, hearing him whimper.

“...I’m just playing with you.”

You smile with mirth, seeing his expression change from fear to confusion to relief.

"You pissed yourself, Jay?" Cole's laugh shook through his body, intensifying with Jay's sullen mood.

“Let’s get going, I want this stuff over with.”

The trip there was a long one, both in length and in the fact that it felt longer with Cole and Jay’s bickering. No wonder Nya stayed in her cave for so long, one step out, and she would be the subject of their conversations only.

“You're the reason Nya won’t talk to me!”

“Me? You're the one that hounded her to choose, and then got mad when she broke up and didn’t choose either of us!”

"I want her to choose me!"

"And she didn't, get over yourself."

“Could you guys stop for more than five minutes?” Lloyd grumbled at the front, and when Jay was about to open his gaping mouth, he caught the daggers you threw their way. “C’mon guys, tearing each other apart isn’t going to do anything for Zane.”

He stopped the green car and pulled into a gravel-filled lot.

Gravel crunched under your shoes, the grey dust speaking them.

A line twisted from the entrance of the two-story, brick building, to the parking lot. Fortunately, the line was speeding up.

“You sure this is the place?”

“Yep, we’ll sneak in and Jay’s gonna-”

“Don’t need to tell me, Cole.” Jay’s off with Lloyd.

Cole shook his head, kneading his neck, loosening the pressure on his shoulders. Any more burdens and he would snap.

“You seem stressed.”

“You don’t know half of it,” Cole muttered, quieting the closer you both got to the crowd filing in the building. The guards patted down your body, searching for weapons and the such. They take out your keys and proceed to put them back in your pocket.

“Next.”

You go in, idling at the entrance for Cole. Out of the corner of your eye, you see red, and it's gone.

“What’s up?”

You glanced up at Cole.

“Nothing.”

“Welcome everyone, we will begin auctioning off items in a few minutes.”

Cole’s on his phone, and not a minute later, the lights start flickering. Bulbs write and buzz with electricity, pouring cerulean light. Glass exploded, and people shrieked, shards of glass raining down like needles. Moody webs twitched, clawing at the ground below. People shoved and tripped over each other. You're knocked off your feet, your chest slamming into the ground, crippling you with pain that made you want to curl up in a ball. You feel a callous hand engulf yours. You weakly fought against it.

“Hey, it's me,” Cole said gently, carefully guiding you, only for a panicking person to jostle you into him. You smothered a groan into his firm stomach, clutching onto it.

“You okay?” Cole’s chest rumbled under your hand, which flinches elsewhere upon remembering what you were touching.

“I feel like shit.”

“Want me to carry you?” He sheepishly asked, hands on your shoulder.

“No.” You had enough of being carried - you might as well be baggage. He pulled you to his side, arm over your shoulder, weaving through the crowd, trying his best to avoid bumping into people.

“Its loc-”

You banged your palm on the wooden door, and it’s blown off its hinges, hitting the guard behind it. He’s out cold from the wood smacking his head. The lumber is intact, resting on the man’s back.

Your wisps fluttered in your hand, and you hobbled across the door. Cole's looming near the doorway, pupils wide.

“He’s fine, I know how much energy I put into that.”

He didn’t move from his spot, only his face twisting with dread. It was aimed behind you.

“What?”

And your blood ran cold.

A hand, its arm wrapped in a snowy white cloth laid out in a case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support uwu


	15. Jaded

A pale half-moon glides in the midnight sky, painting milky white strokes on the ocean's bleak waves.

"Are you sure they didn't see a face? Something other than a red hat?" Jay wearily asked, rubbing at the tired bags under his eyes.

"That's all they've seen Jay." You repeated.

"And when you tried to summon them nothing happened?" Lloyd muttered, far from the shore.

"Yeah, they're still alive." You licked your lips, the salty wind making them dry.

"We've been searching for a week." Jay kicked a rock into the rolling waves next to him. "And we've found nothing. Zane could be..."

"He's not dead!" Cole snapped. "Where are you getting that idea?"

"Face it, if we can't find anything on him, he's as good as dead." 

"Stop jumping to the worse-" Lloyd's interrupted by Jay knocking off the rose-tinted glasses.

"Where else could he be? He's been turned to scrap metal." He's speaking with all the truth in his heart. "Pixel might be-"

"Don't say that." You shot him down, not having it.

"You're being pessimistic." Cole pointed out, his tone of a sharpened blade.

"I'm being realistic."

Cole crossed his arms, holding himself back from ripping Jay's words apart.

"Oh yeah? How are you being realistic?" Cole asked, his thick brows knitting together. "Most of the time your wallowing in self-pity makes me wonder why she-"

"Cole," Lloyd warned him, knowing exactly where Cole was heading.

Jay ignored Cole, talking down to you.

"I appreciate what you're doing. I really do. But talking to ghosts and asking around isn't doing anything." His voice oozed with skepticism, fueling that irritation in you like gasoline.

"If I couldn't summon them-"

"In case you haven't noticed, Zane's a robot."

"That's not true, and you know it, Jay." Cole snapped.

Jay breathed through his nose.

"Yeah, Pixel and Zane aren't human." You said it through your teeth. "I'm not sure how death would work out for them. But we can't-"

"Okay." He shut his eyelids, and opened them again, glaring at the starless sky. "You guys keep doing that. I'm done."

"What do you mean, you're done?!" Kai yelled at Jay.

"You saw that arm. It's his! I've fixed him up a ton of times. Hell, you found a piece of his face there too." Jay's eyes clouded, rain brimming in them. "He's gone. There's nothing-"

"So you're just going to give up? Like that?" Cole clasped a hand on the top of Jay's head, towering over him by a head and a half, but Jay slapped off his hand anyway.

"I'm not giving up on him." Jay's voice quivered.

"Hey-" Cole's glare softened, hand reaching for him; it never made it, Jay smacking it away.

"I'm just giving up on wishing he was alive and chasing for more of his pieces. I don't want to find him dead and broken."

Cole's mouth is agape, his shoulders trembling. He couldn't go after Jay, he couldn't move. Jay's words hit a spot too close to home, one with a room that has been empty for a long time. He swallowed, because one more breath, and he would be a mess, "I need a break... I need- I need to think."

"Cole." Kai goes to chase him, but Lloyd brought his arm in front of him.

"I think we all need a break from finding Zane," Lloyd muttered.

"What? How is that going to fix anything?" His brows are furrowed, his skin tracing angry lines.

"I'm with Kai on this, we have to keep looking, the more-"

"The more it tears the team apart," Lloyd said, and you were completely lost.

"Huh? Are you even listening to yourself?" You stared at Lloyd in confusion.

A flame swells with his darkening, noxious fumes.

"Tears it apart?" Kai mumbled more to himself than to Lloyd.

"Zane - he wouldn't want that-"

He lost it, the fire in him raging.

"And you think leaving Zane is gonna do anything for the team!?"

"We need to watch out for the next threat. Wu said-!"

"Fuck what Wu said!" Kai snatched Lloyd's collar, glowering at Lloyd with dead-set eyes. "You're the Green Ninja, and all you can do with your power is follow Wu around?!"

"Kai, calm down." You grabbed his fist, prying his fingers from Lloyd's shell-shocked form.

Kai took his burning hand back, reality and realization sinking in. Lloyd is shaking like a leaf.

"I can't - I won't give up on Zane." He lowered his head, his brown hair enshrouding his eyes. "I'm done with this team."

"Kai." Lloyd's fingertips brushed his wrist, but Kai flinched his wrist from Lloyd's fingers. "Come back here Kai!"

Kai's back shrinks further away, like a weakening flame. Lloyd suppressed the scream wanting to tear out of his throat, and instead kicked up sand.

"You can shout and swear, might make you feel better."

"How is that going to make me feel better?!" He shouted at you and regretted it, the guilt etching his face. "Sorry - I didn't mean it-"

"I know." You reached up and patted his shoulder, giving one last, firm thump on his shoulder. "Go home, I got the rest here."

"You sure?" His mouth is in a wry line; more turmoil, conflict, and he would break the same as his friends.

"Yeah." You smiled, at least tried, although it felt more like a grimace with how forced it was. He didn't look a tad bit convinced. "I'll check back on you later?"

"...Okay." He muttered, buried deep in his pant's pockets. "Thank you."

He's off, and you can hear the sorrowful sniffles escape him. You breathe out a sigh and a curse.

"I smell frustration." A nose and a mouth part the sandy ground.

"Wow, it's almost like I didn't see the Ninja give up. When their motto is literally to do the opposite."

"No need for the sarcasm." His head popped out of the ground like some kind of weed.

"Anything new?" You cut to the chase, eager to find an inkling of a clue of where they could be.

"You haven't come here in days, what made you think there would be anything new?"

"You sure you haven't seen anything unusual? Out of place?"

"As we said, the steam got us and blinded us."

"Yeah, but what about after that? Maybe someone that keeps coming here?" Your scrounging up rushed questions and chucking them at him.

"No, why would they keep showing up to the crime scene?"

You plopped onto the sand, staring down at the head, hands on either side of it.

"Think, you must have seen something."

He paused, unnerved by the intensity you displayed to him.

"...I should have expected this. In all my time here, I can only remember that scarlet blade that chopped my head off with madness."

"Is this about the Scarlet Spirit?" You tsked, he dangled knowledge of the name, taunting his familiarity with it.

"Have you ever read the poem?"

"Poem?"

"Ahh, only the old and the deceased that fought know of it." He chuckled. "Would you want me to tell you?"

Your head bobbed up and down, and the head smiled with its razor teeth - malice clear as day.

"Scarlet Spirit, left survivors to fear it.

The rest suffered the worst.

They were drained, and slain."

He happily continued despite your irked frown.

"They are lit, lit in scarlet.

You'll do well, to heed her bell.

For her toll will steal your soul."

"The Scarlet Spirit's a woman?" You pressed further, but his smile widened impossibly further.

"Don't get distracted, I see a ship coming here. Actually, I think the ship has made a few rounds here in the past week..." His head burrowed into the sand, mimicking a crab with his clumps of hair.

You spun around, spotting Ronin on the deck of a ship, its haul mud-brown with teal accents. He waved you over on the ship as if you were going to swim over there. He jumped down the railing, to the raft by the ship. He unfastened it, a splash of water clawing the side of the ship as the rowboat crashed onto the sea. 

You had half the mind to not rush him in unbridled rage; you weren't going to jump to conclusions you didn't want to believe. Yet the evidence is clear as water: Who else could have known about your ability? Who else could have disarmed two robots in a flash? Who else wore a red hat? Who else would do anything if it meant money? 

The boat rows closer to shore, the waves swaying it back and forth. He doesn't get off when it reaches the shore, expecting you to splosh over to him.

"You did all of it?"

"Who else do you think did it?"

"I'm not getting on. Why should I do anything you say?" 

"...I won't promise that Pixel won't get the short end of the stick."

Teeth gnaw at your lip, a sick feeling bubbling in your stomach.

"I can't believe you. Their-"

"Their robots, emp-"

"You emp'ed them?!" That was it, the thing that drove you over the edge. 

Your wading through dark water reaching your knees, and soak the wood with it as you boarded the rowboat.

"They're fine, banged up a bit but they'll manage." He said it so nonchalantly, your blood boiling under your skin, bubbling to the surface.

The back of a hand slapped against his stubbled cheek.

"What's the fuck is wrong with you?!" Your outburst of rage simmered down, replaced by the pain in your chest from running over.

His mouth is tight-lipped, not at all paying attention to the sore on his cheek. His one good eye is in a thin, watchful slit. His hushed anger stokes your own, and you go to strike him again. He caught your wrist, and pinned you close to his body, leering down at you. You break into a cold sweat, his hand clamping down your wrist with the strength to fracture it.

"Let go- Ow!" He held tighter, your bones creaking under the pressure. You go to punch him, and he snatches, inches away from his face.

"Listen carefully." His voice is baleful, his thumb digging into your spot between your palm and wrist.

You hissed, but don't budge, and he loosened his fingers.

"I watch out for myself, not you or some ninja. I got a chance to turn things around. Do you think I want to live like this? Someone playing around with my soul?" He clutched the translucent chain around his throat. Even if he couldn't see it, he could grab at it, feeling the cold metal. "You have no idea what this is like, living forever with these chains dragging me down - and for what? A ghost's pettiness. I'm sick of it. I do all this - all just to loosen the chains strangling my throat."

"That's all you care about. Yourself." You ripped your wrists from his grip, tingling with numb needles.

He titled his head, the red hat covering his face, and muttered, "I told you from the beginning, watch out for yourself. No one else is going to do it."

You knead your other hand.

"Pixel and Zane are the ones dragging you down. Coming out here isn't doing you favors."

"And you think I'm gonna just leave her?"

That same, bubbling rage stormed in your stomach.

He shut his eyes with a spent grunt.

"No, you're too good." He said it with earnest, the most he's ever given you up to this point. "You're too naive to realize it isn't worth it-"

You hooked your fingers on his chain, bringing out a choked gasp. You're strangling his throat, the inscriptions spiraling his neck shift into a bold black. You pulled harder, watching the look of aghast on his grimace. You shove him from your face the moment he swung at you.

"When that chain is gone, you'll see the shit you've done."

He coughed, a string of saliva trailing down his lip, as he massaged his throat.

"And I wish it chokes you to death."

"Oi! What's going on down there?" A crewmate hollered at you two on the boat, halfway to the ship, with its coiling, lilac snake on its sail. "Start rowing faster!"

"You're lucky they don't want me hurting you."

"Just looking out for myself, Ronin."

Ronin climbed onto his seat, paddling over to the ship, an ugly glare sitting on his face the rest of the way there.

The crewmate throws down a rope ladder, Ronin the first scaling up. Its coarse threading scraping your skin. You heaved yourself over the wooden railing, and onto the larch floorboards.

Ronin beckoned you to the head of the ship.

Wherever you walk, there's a trail of footprints, your legs haven't dried completely. A guard draped himself on the wall, scratching his beard. He lousily drifted his attention to Ronin, nodding his head for him to go in. He's in and out in a matter of minutes, a large bag in his hand, the coins jingling.

"Hope you like it Ronin."

He stopped by you, head facing forward, not looking down at you.

"I'm just giving you one more piece of advice before you step in there."

"I don't need it, shithead."

He's gone from your side, slinking away in silence at the creak of the double doors opening.

"Come, we have much to discuss." A man stands with a smug smile that reaches the dark circles under his eyes.

He flicked his hand, a chair squeaking out from the table. You move from under the doorway, but not willingly, the guard shoving you in and the door creaking shut. He edged closer, palms on the table.

"I'm not going to be here long."

"That pride won't do. Remember who is in charge." He slipped out a radio from his maroon pockets. "May I remind you, what will happen-"

"Anything happens to her, and you're the first one getting their throat slit."

His grin flitted across his mouth.

"My, you certainly do have a hint of resemblance to the Scarlet Spirit."

There it is again, the same name that has you circling for clues.

The man chuckled for a moment, shaking his head, his low ponytail swaying along with it. 

"I don't have to spell it out do I?"

His beating around the bush was grinding down on your nerves.

"If you're saying I'm related to that monster, you're far from it."

"I am right by it, the truth."

The floorboards creak, his arms behind his back, he's stepping closer.

"They used to call your mother the Jaded Queen. Cynical and tired after a battle, even with all the jade she wore like royalty."

"Why should I believe anything you're saying?"

"It is wise to be skeptical." 

"Right. If the next thing you're going to tell me is that you're my father-"

"Oh, heavens no." His nose wrinkled in disgust and a weight is lifted off your shoulders.

"Would you like to hear a poem? Perhaps of the Scarlet Spirit? I could tell you all about her."

He is looming over you. 

"You can" -you reeled yourself back with a shake of your head, remembering what you are here for- "Where's Pixel?"

But he ushered you in with a query.

"Aren't you tired of wondering who you are?"

This is ridiculous, you want to wipe that smug smirk from his face, no matter how much you realized it was true. 

"Don't you want to know who you were?"

He is the only link to that past.

"Who are you?"

"I am Clouse. But. Who are you? You can't remember your past." He cackled. "If you can't remember me, then you truly have no idea of who you are."

You stared hard at him and drew mocking blanks.

"The poem of the Scarlet Spirit is lost. Lost to history. Just like your mother, and almost like you." He eyed the scarf, seeing past the fabric, and at the carving on your neck.

"What do you want?"

He had a dangerous air around him. You have to be heedful, one wrong move, and he wouldn't be merciful.

"Many things, just as you do." He leaned against the table, staring at you in your corner of the room. "Just as you want Pixel safe, and knowledge of your past, I want something. Something far more unreasonable."

He opened a drawer, a Stygian, leather book thudding on the surface of the desk.

"I want knowledge of the Cursed Realm, control of opening it. I want your word, that you will assist me in the way I order you. Keep silence of this vow lest it chokes you, and follow through until my death."

A dark purple, tinted in black, slithered in his hand.

"In returned, I promise Pixel and Zane's safety, along with information on your past."

Something - something odious stirred in his pupils. 

But did you really have a choice here?

Your mouth formed the words, set on one thing and one person.

The purple smog blackened, darker than the sea at night. It shivered and then strikes your throat like a cobra.

You grasped your throat, a force coiling around it, snatching your breaths. It's gone, the only proof it was ever there is a circling, lilac line on your neck. You desperately hacked in an inhale.

"Now on to the first order of business. Stay away from the masters the Ninja follow."

"But-" You felt that uncomfortable weight on your neck.

"There will be none of that. You will do as I say."

He procured a dagger in its bleached leather sheath and laid it out on the table.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Take it."

You grasped the handle and felt the weight of it. It's heavy in your hand.

"I'm sure you're thinking of all the ways to end me." He grimly stated.

'Nope, definitely not.'

"You will banish the ones on this Island we are traveling to. It might take a few days to banish them all."

"What? I can't-"

"Are you in a position to do otherwise?"

You shut your mouth.

"Good. Now draw blood on the dagger."

"How many ghosts are there? I can't banish all of them."

"Unsheathe the dagger, imbue it."

You grab the metal hilt, unveiling pale green. Jade.

"You understand the properties of jade, yes?"

"It amplifies my wisp."

"That's not all it does. Put some wisps into jade, and it's unbreakable, given they aren't all wasted in one go." He took the blade from your hand and ran the edge on your thumb. "A drop of blood," you winced, the blood smearing the side of it. "And you have a proper blade to end all spirits in one go."

The once ivory, intricate veins engraved into the jade stream scarlet.

**Author's Note:**

> Can be found on wattpad:  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/247896233-faintly
> 
> And Quotev:  
> https://www.quotev.com/story/13251681/Faintly-Ninjago-x-Reader


End file.
